


The Justice Guild

by Raphael555



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Fairy Tail, Justice League of America (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raphael555/pseuds/Raphael555
Summary: A new organization seeks a power source to accomplish their plan to rule the world controlled by Mages and Guilds. Read as seven of DC's finest heroes are brought into the world of Fairy Tail and fight alongside them against this new threat. Together they will be pushed to their limits and tested in more ways than one. Will include pairings





	1. Chapter 1

**The Justice Guild**

**CHP1: Plans for Domination**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Overhead dangled the moon, brightening a city deemed the most beautiful around the world. But anything delightful passed that was scarce. It was also known for its substantial crime rates, which included hustlers, rapists, murderers etc. Above all it was the home to arguably the craziest most treacherous psychotics on the planet. Most outside the city believed anyone with sense wouldn't dare set foot in such a godforsaken capital. Yet there was him…the one that attracted people to the nightmarish town. The one, only so many had set eyes on. In some ways he was like a dark angel, defending the hell from the shadows and darkness.

There wasn't a single criminal that didn't know or trembled at the legend. Some weren't sure he was even human, but any criminal that got in his way fell. Well at least that was the perception the dark knight, caped crusader and more commonly Batman. Dozens speculated why the police had not yet brought him down. He was a vigilante working outside the law and in essence was no different than any other criminal. Civilians believed he secretly worked closely with the police, it was the only rational explanation for his delayed capture.

The night was much like any other in Gotham city. Loud, obnoxious and the melody of gunfire! A large truck darted down the street switching from lane to lane, avoiding the police vehicles in pursuit of it.

"Damn they're persistent!"

"Whenever are they not," someone responded from the passenger side, aiming his weapon out the window. He fired several rounds and didn't caring whether or not the bullets tagged police vehicles or other cars.

The chase continued for several blocks, the driver of the vehicle unexpectedly steering off the road. His eyes were set on a warehouse. During the chase they managed to put enough space between themselves and law enforcement. Each quickly stepped out of the vehicle, opening the trunk and inside was a boy and young girl, no older than seven years of age. Their mouths were covered by duct tape, with their ankles and wrists tied down.

"Get them inside. It won't be long before the police have this place surrounded."

Together they carried both children inside the building, locking the doors. Already awaiting them were six others, sitting around a table and counting money from an open briefcase. The two children were placed in a far corner of the room.

"Now be a good little boy and girl and keep quiet. Stay still and don't cry, I hate the sound of it," one gunman made clear, his weapon pointed at the two.

Having nothing else to say, he joined everyone else around the table.

"Is it all there?!" he asked with a hint of impatience.

"Looks that way, but I'll need a couple more minutes to confirm," another replied, smoking a cigar.

During that time, two stood in front of a window keeping a lookout. It wasn't long before police sirens filled the air along with bright red and blue flashes. Soon the building was surrounded by numerous police vehicles.

"Dis doesn't look good Chip, they've got us cornered from all directions it seems."

"Don't start chickening out, you forget we still have the brats. If they want these kiddies alive they will do exactly as we ask."

What remained of the money was carefully counted while the other captors positioned themselves next to surrounding windows, giving them a view of what went on outside. Even with the two hostages, none felt fully secure. The group had never seen so many police cars in one place at once.

"What the hell are we gonna do?! There's no way out of this!"

"Shut the hell up and relax, we've got them right where we want them," Chip replied, leaning against a wall with an overly confident grin.

With the two children at their disposal he felt there was nothing to worry about. Chip had a feeling the police would soon send someone to negotiate. The two children were Alice and Jay Welcess, members to one of the richest families in town.

"It's all here Chip," The one counting confirmed.

It happened so fast they were unable to react! The skylights smashed through with smoke canisters exploding over the floor! Chip ran toward the hostages but quickly lost sense of direction as smoke filled the room. It was difficult to say for certain but through the shattered skylights one perceived something large drop through, a wingspan of what looked to be six to ten feet. Was it him…the one all criminals feared?! That was the last thing the criminal saw before the smoke completely took away his vision. Next thing he knew cries of pain and the splitting sound of bones shattering filled his ears! He held his weapon tightly, understanding firing at random could injure his own allies.

The commotion around him persisted and echoes were followed by loud thumps. His partners in crime were taking a beating and there was nothing he could do to put things in their favor. It wouldn't be long before whatever it was feasted its eyes on him! Bracing himself for impact, he swallowed deeply. Soon the thunderous strikes and tussle ceased, only the sounds of footsteps remaining.

"You hide behind this smokescreen! Come out and fight coward!"

He waited for what felt like minutes for the smoke to clear, grasping what he already knew. All around the room were his accomplices unconscious! Slightly biting down at his tongue he slowly walked backwards looking all over. Suddenly his momentum stopped as he bumped into a solid object, and he was certain it wasn't a wall. Immediately revolving around the weapon was knocked from his hand and before him stood a 6'2 masked individual with glowing white eyes! Without asking knew exactly who it was. The pointy ears, silver armor, black boots, gloves and bat symbol over the chest all but confirmed it.

The trembling criminal threw out one punch in a desperate attempt to bring down the legendary myth, only to have it dodged. In a single strike the head he fell to the floor knocked out. Gradually walking across the wooden surface, the dark figure took a knee untying the rope and removing the tape from the children.

"You're free to go."

His appearance was intimidating and frightening but they were thankful for what he did. The boy and girl stood upright and took off toward the exit. As they reached the door Alice looked over her shoulder.

"Thank you, Batman," she said in almost a whisper.

Together she and her brother exited the warehouse to a very astonished yet relieved police force. Establishing the two were unharmed the swat and other law enforcement quickly moved in kicking the front door open. Again they found themselves astounded! All through the large space laid the beaten bodies of the kidnappers! The commissioner of police situated himself in front of the unit. A grin slowly crept onto the corner of his mouth.

"You think it was him, sir?" one officer asked.

"Work fast and cuff these convicts before they have a chance to gain consciousness. I want each and every one of them taken back to the station and questioned!"

It went without saying, each of them knowing precisely who was responsible for the take down. James Gordon had worked at his side for quite some time and was positive it was the work of Gotham's dark knight.

Fleeing the scene undetected, Batman traveled to the rooftops. He carried on jumping from building to building. Just as he made another jump the small communications piece inside his cowl beeped.

"Batman, we need you here in the watchtower," a female voice spoke from the other end. "We're making updates to the tower itself as well as the computer systems and could use your assistance."

Touching down atop another building, he stayed quiet for several moments. "I'm on my way, princess," he replied pressing at the side of the cowl.

He uncovered a small mechanism from his utility belt. It came in handy when needing to make quick trips to the watchtower. In one click a bright light surrounded his entire body, teleporting to the watchtower. He re appeared on the main dock and walked down the steps into the main facility. To his surprise Superboy, Starfire and Wonder girl walked around with different equipment in their grasp.

"What're they doing here?" Batman asked bluntly.

None were members to the Justice League. A single hand touched down over his right shoulder.

"We needed extra sets of hands. With other league members out on missions it was necessary. I took the liberty of contacting them each myself," Wonder Woman emphasized, taking her hand off his shoulder.

He followed her to the main computer where Superman stood.

"Good timing," the one donning the red cape and boots spoke. Typing away for a couple moments longer he focused his gaze on Batman. "The rest is yours, Bruce. All that's left is to update our systems with your pass codes and modification of firewalls."

Superman stepped aside allowing the Caped Crusader to do his thing. Just as his gloved fingers touched down over the keyboard a bright light manifested within the middle section of the room. The light died down and in its place was a woman standing at 5'9, shoulder length green hair and purple eyes.

"It would appear the dimension jump was a success," a smirk shaped over her lips, but disappeared just as quickly. All around her were strangely dressed individuals and their eyes directly on her. The unknown coughed, clearing her throat and wanted to get straight to the point, "I am here for the Ovatrector. Give it to me and I'll be on my way."

"Overt…what?!" Superboy set down the heavy equipment, directing his attention to the unknown woman.

Batman jumped into somewhat a defensive stance pulling out two batarangs. He'd never seen the woman and more importantly wondered how she appeared in the watchtower. The name Ovatrector didn't sound familiar.

"What is this Ovatrector, and who are you?" Batman asked.

In total were eight inside the space, including the unknown woman. She only slightly looked at Batman before turning and walking the opposite direction. She appeared to be heading for one of their closed off safes. In the process of taking another step an S appeared in front of her eyes, Superman blocking her path.

"You can't just appear in our headquarters and start demanding things. Give details of your situation and we might be able to help."

"You've got quite the speed," she smirked moving a strand of hair from her face. "Normally I'd talk it out but I'm in a bit of a hurry," she pointed her finger directly at the man of steel, blasting him through the metal door!

He grabbed at his chest feeling a strange sensation throughout his body.

"Magic…" he uttered, positioning on one knee.

"Wow, you're truly magnificent! That attack typically demolishes the target. Just who are you?!"

Superman slowly stood dusting himself off, whilst the other leaguers stood their ground.

"If anyone should be asking questions, it's us. You've infiltrated our base insisting we hand over something we don't have."

Due to her attack both she and Superman stood inside the safe, surrounded by some of the JLA's artifacts, and other strange objects they'd stored after battles. Much of it was alien and had yet to be identified. She grabbed hold of a specific item, taking on the form of a rock, bright gold glow stemming from its center. The item itself was a dark purple and weighed somewhere between fifty to sixty pounds.

"This is the Ovatrector, and it's more than just any ordinary rock. There is only so many throughout the different galaxies and universes and unfortunately the ones from my universe were destroyed. It is the ultimate power source!"

The excitement was evident in her tone.

"What do you want with it?" Wonder Woman inquired.

"What else then to become a world conqueror! But not of this earth," she pointed out the large glass window, a great view of earth from the watchtower. "But of the one dominated by users of magic or to rephrase it, my home world. My work here is done…this will be the first and last time we meet."

"rotcertavo otni ym sdnah."

The Ovatrector disappeared from her hands reappearing in the palm of the Justice League's greatest magic user.

"Good work Zatanna," Wonder Woman complimented.

"What're doing?! Didn't I just say your earth isn't of interest?!"

"What you speak of is wrong," Superman went on taking a couple steps. "It doesn't matter if you're bringing harm to this world or another. The fact you've brought it to our attention was a bad idea, we are some of the most powerful individuals in this world or the next and because of that we banded together and created a team to bring justice to the world. We will do everything in our power to stop this vision of yours from succeeding. That's what the Justice League is all about."

"Justice League…" she murmured, having no clue what he spoke of.

All that mattered was getting the large rock and returning with it to base. In a hiss she took her eyes off Superman and ran straight for Zatanna, who then tossed it across the room to Batman.

"Bitch!" she snarled, looking Zatanna in the eyes.

She didn't know nor care who the costumed persons were. Just as she came within a few inches of the Dark Knight Starfire dashed from out of nowhere tackling her to the ground. A bright green light formed simultaneously, quickly growing in size from with on her belt.

"Well isn't this something," she said with annoyance.

"What do you mean? What is ha…"

Starfire was unable to finish as the light filled the entire space and everyone was zapped away in a bright green flash.

 

**XXX**

 

Through a window peered the sunlight awakening her from deep sleep, the curtain only halfway closed. Her eyes journeyed to the nearest clock which showed it was after 7:00 AM in the morning. Sitting up and yawning she got out of bed, heading straight to the bathroom. What the day had in stored was yet to be seen, but she looked forward to it. Every day was an adventure, especially being a member to Fairy Tail. It was arguably the most powerful guild and seen that way by much the public. They had their share of run-ins with the magic council concerning property damage among other things, but none of that stopped them from doing things the way they wanted.

She stepped into the shower running the water over her body, soaping and shampooing her long blond hair. At the conclusion of the wash she finished with the remainder of her daily bathroom routine. Upon exiting had one towel tied around her body and another in her hair. She paced across the carpet, refreshed. She Stopped in front of a drawer in a corner of the room and pulled out a yellow tea-shirt, black bra, panties, pink socks and purple skirt. Dragging the clothing alongside her she set them over the bed and dried the rest of her body.

She changed into the selected clothing standing in front of a mirror tying her hair into pigtails. Last she slipped into a pair of brown leather boots, placing a brown belt around her waist with silver and gold keys connected to it. On her way out she grabbed hold of a black whip connecting it to her belt. A slight wind blew over her face as she skipped down the stairs, and the sun hadn't fully levitated over the top of the mountains. The lake looked especially beautiful that morning, fluttering back and forth in an endless wave. From the corner of her eye she noticed a seagull touch down over the bridge.

"Hey Lucy, up here!"

She quickly turned, spotting the two sitting atop the roof of her home. A blue cat or more accurately exceed hung over the shoulder of a pink haired individual.

"Natsu, Happy…what are you doing?"

Standing to his feet with a piece of paper, Natsu leaped off the ledge touching down in front of Lucy.

"I found us the perfect mission. Fifty Six thousand jewels for any Mage that can stop the one called Titan Hound! Isn't it great?!" He spoke with exhilaration. "We should get going, and according to the job offer our culprit is in the town of Shirotsume. If we go and catch a train right now we'll be there in no time."

"What about Mira-san, I promised to talk with her about something?"

"That something can wait, it's time to hit the road!" Natsu took off at top speed.

"Aye sir!" Happy added, removing himself off Natsu's shoulder using his angel like wings and flying just above the dragon slayer.

"Hey guys wait up," Lucy called out with neither slowing down. _"Working beside these two can be so draining."_ She thought silently. Lucy took off following close behind with really no other choice.

Having only the mission on mind, they didn't realize the bright green flash out to the north of them. Someone also watched them from afar. That someone was dressed in a combination of purple and black, staring down at them until they were no longer in sight. The unknown also had a combination cape hood that hung over her head. A small piece in her ear beeped and she answered straightaway.

"Kayley Nisakih here, what do you have to report?" she asked.

"The superiors demand your return to base. Neisa located the power source capable of initiating phase one of our plans. She located the Ovatrector in a realm called Prime Earth. It is uncertain when she will return, but the master wants you at base for whenever that happens."

"Prime Earth? What the hell are you talking about?!"

"It's a diverse dimension, and has the power source we were unable to locate here in Earth land."

"As you wish, I'm on my way."

She grinned, knowing they were one step closer to overpowering any and all guilds throughout the entire planet. World domination would soon be theirs and she could hardly wait!

**To Be Continued**


	2. Split

**The Justice Guild**

**CHP2: Split**

 

 

 

 

 

Rematerializing, Starfire was still atop the unidentified woman and off to the side stood Batman still holding the Ovatrector. Starfire slowly pushed off the woman noticing various trees, bushes and small critters. They were obviously relocated from the watchtower, but the particular setting had both heroes guessing. They were not familiar with the landscape, questioning where in fact they ended up.

"Computer, pinpoint my location," Batman pressed at a panel hidden beneath his gauntlet linked to the computer within the cave.

A loud beep inside the cowl indicated an error and the request was denied. Figuring there must be a mistake he tried again only to receive the same error. She hadn't noticed right away due to the change in location and all the confusion.

"What happened to everyone else?" Starfire inquired, looking down at the woman.

Though he didn't speak, Batman almost immediately realized it was only the three of them upon rematerializing. Observation and inspection were two of his greatest strengths among other things and planned to bring it up after confirming their whereabouts. The woman flipped off the ground, putting space between her and Starfire.

"Having a difficult time figuring where you are, bat boy?" She overheard him. "If you'd like I can clarify things…You're now in my home world, galaxies from your soul called Prime Earth. If you give me the Ovatrector I'd be more than happy to send you back safely," She smirked with an over confident glare in her eyes.

"Not gonna happen," Batman replied, standing firm with the rock held tightly.

"What about our teammates? That light covered the entire room, so they must have been zapped like the rest of us!" Starfire emphasized.

The woman grinned throwing back her shoulder length green hair.

"Yes, that's correct and because of your lack of cooperation I used this to separate you all," She pointed to a button over her belt. It had a slight glow. "Thanks to this I was able to divide the entire room into three groups. Your friends are here in Earth land and by my calculation no further than sixty miles either way. You two were closes and held the Ovatrector, so I brought you alongside myself. Hand the item over and I'll send you all back."

Starfire looked to Batman, but said nothing.

"Ah, dontcha think we should give the nice pretty lady what she wants? I don't know about you but I don't look forward to being stranded in the middle of nowhere."

"Listen to yourself! This woman stated she plans to use this object to reign over this world by force, and I won't allow that. I don't know how but we'll find a way back," Batman replied.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep bat," the woman removed a strand of hair off her face. "If you've got even half a brain you'd listen to your friend over here. That or I'll kill you both and take it anyway."

Batman uncovered two batarangs as a response, the action instigating a giggle from the enemy. Starfire quickly stepped in front of Batman.

"You protect the rock," she looked over her shoulder at him. "If what she wants is a fight, I'll give it to her."

She hated the idea of being stuck in a world alien to them. Even so, she knew what Batman said was true, and would never forgive herself had they simply handed the item over. There was nothing she could think worse than aiding something so horrific.

"Do you think it wise to challenge a mage of my level? Your ignorance is uncanny, but I'd be more than happy to teach you a lesson."

Starfire cracked her knuckles, more than ready to put her skills to the test. Far as abilities there wasn't a whole lot she knew about the enemy except the blast used on Superman. Without much thought she blitzed the enemy, shoving her into the side of a tree. Starfire was surprised to see the mage fall to her knees spitting blood. On first observation expected the woman to be a lot more durable.

"Physically powerful and strength to boot…very impressive, I wasn't expecting this," she stood to her feet, backing away from the Tamaranean. It was clear she had no chance of winning a one on one fight with Starfire and the addition of the masked individual turned things against her even more. "Well if anything good came out of this mission it is the Ovatrector is now in the Kingdom of Fiore. This battle is yours, but you will be seeing me again very soon."

Putting additional space between herself and the two, she disappeared in the click of a button off her belt.

"Damn she got away, now what're we supposed to do?" Starfire looked to Batman knowing there was no one else that had solutions to almost every scenario.

Due to his focus locked in on his tech, he didn't answer right away. His digital map allowing him to track each individual member of the Justice League malfunctioned. The installed communications link between them was unresponsive as well.

"We must first locate Superman and the others. The current situation will make it difficult, however. There's no telling how quickly that woman will return with backup. We'll be better off regrouping with everyone. Zatanna might even be able to cast a spell on this thing and make it untraceable to their radar, or whatever it is they used to find it in the first place."

Being in the middle of nowhere didn't help and Starfire had the feeling no matter the direction their chance of finding their allies was like recovering a needle out of a haystack. She hoped somehow Batman could get his tech working or they were looking at a really long day.

"So which way?" she finally asked.

He looked across the way spotting a small dirt road.

"Perhaps if we follow that road it'll lead to a city or town, which is better than staying here," Batman pointed out the path.

Together they journeyed in that direction clueless as to where it might lead. Elsewhere walked an individual with both hands in his pockets, deep in thought he paid little attention to what went on around him. He steadily moved down the street. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans that could even be considered black. A chain hung from the belt loop on the right side and he wore black boots. It was out of place and strange for others around, but for him walking around shirtless was normal. On the right side of his chest was his guild stamp, along with a silver necklace around the neck.

Through the front gate and up the stairs he kicked the large doors open. To his surprise things were relatively quiet and quickly grasped most guild members weren't present. He wondered if maybe there was some sort of special even he had not been informed of. Eliminating the idea completely, he doubted anything huge would take place without his knowledge. Across the room in small steps, he stopped in front of a countertop and on the other side stood a woman with long white hair with her back to him.

"Mirajane, any idea where everyone is?"

"Good morning Gray-san," she replied, turning and facing him. "Most are out on missions. I spoke with Natsu a little over an hour ago, and seemed pretty excited about a job offer he took off the board. He and Happy were out of here in a hurry and were on their way to Lucy's place?" Mira said cheerfully.

"I see…" Gray slowly looked away gazing at the job board. "As usual Nab hasn't decided on a mission, big surprise," he spotted the specific guild member looking over numerous jobs, figuring he might be there for hours.

Atop one tables sat a woman drinking alcohol directly from a barrel.

 _"Never understood how she can drink so early in the morning, or how she's able to walk straight with that habit,"_ Gray thought to himself, staring at Cana. "Psshh and I don't care to know."

From behind a corner someone set eyes on Gray watching him closely. Ready to make her move, she stepped from behind the wall and took off toward him. She pulled in close extending her arms.

"Gray-sama!" she shouted.

Her ankle got caught between the legs of a chair and she stumbled forward onto the ground at the feet of Gray. He grazed at his somewhat spiky hair looking down.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine," she answered feeling like everything was spinning in circles.

Bypassing Juvia he took a seat at a table off to the side of her, not yet ready to select a job.

**XXX**

Through a portal, a woman touched down over a brick surface in front of her master. She immediately bowed her head and the dark figure stood from his throne.

"So you've made it back, Neisa…but why without the Ovatrector? Did I not make it clear you weren't to return unless you obtained it?!"

"Yes sir, you did but I," she paused for an instant raising her head. "I ran into a bit of trouble. Powerful individuals I wouldn't be able to defeat on my own. They might even be alie…"

"Enough excuses! A mage of your magical abilities should have no problems retrieving a simple object. I don't care what obstacles were in the way, when I assign a mission I expect my pupil see it through. Where is the Ovatrector…still on Prime Earth?"

"Fortunately no, I managed to bring it to earth land with seven of them. If I recall correctly, they referred to themselves as the Justice League. Currently they're separated in three groups, so now would be the time to act. Two of them hold the Ovatrector and if we attack now while they're split from their team, it'll give us an advantage. I suggest dispensing a squad of our most physically powerful members. Those Prime Earth beings aren't to be taken lightly."

Without warning he laughed, but Neisa couldn't see his features in part to the overall darkness inside the room.

"You speak of them as if they possess strength of a powerful guild. You're over exaggerating. We will have the Ovatrector in no time. Thanks to your efforts, we no longer have to rush into retrieving it. We've still got other preparations to complete before it's needed. As of now I'll send a small research unit to keep an eye on this league you speak of."

"May I ask when you plan to recover the Ovatrector?" Neisa inquired standing upright.

"I never go into anything without having knowledge of all aspects involved," he went silent, pacing back and forth. "You believe them to be formidable, so I must be certain what their strengths and weaknesses are. That'll be all, you're free to go. Meet with Kayley on dock twelve and explain to her and everyone what has transpired."

"Yes sir," she bowed, exiting out.

Several miles away walked two persons unfamiliar with their surroundings. Last either remembered they were inside the Justice League watchtower. They had not talked with or seen a single person and even without that, believed they were on foreign soil. Superboy did a little flying around whilst Zatanna traveled on foot examining everything around. Having seen enough he hovered downward and beside the magician.

"Nothing around looks familiar, I don't like it one bit Zee. I'm worried about what happened to everyone else, more than anything," Superboy told.

"Same, but we have no clue where anyone is. It's possible they never left the watchtower. You and I are the only two around, clearly."

Both felt similar but had no solution or answers. Soon a sign came into view that read _"Town of Shirotsume, ten miles ahead."_ With nothing else in mind they decided to follow the path in hopes might find answers down the path.

At the Magnolia train station, Natsu, Lucy and Happy purchased tickets and walked down the main hall. They waited nearly five minutes before the transportation arrived. Being one of the first boarded, each found seats next to a window. Both Happy and Natsu sat across from Lucy.

"This one should be a lot more entertaining than the last," Natsu unfolded the piece of paper reading over the information for a fifth time. More so than the money looked, he forward to the challenge the Titan Hound might pose. By description it sounded promising and he hoped the target would be formidable as the description stated.

"You're all smiles, don't believe I remember the last time a mission got you this animated," Lucy said.

"You could say that," he crossed his arms, looking out the window. "Lately it's just been too easy. I have a good feeling it's going to be different this time." Natsu cracked his knuckles and in that instant the train began its departure. Not even five seconds in he felt sick to his stomach. His face turned red as a result. Next, he fell on his side as Happy moved away at the last moment.

"You don't look so good," Happy mumbled, taking a seat next to Lucy.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Natsu uttered and not pleased by the mockery in the exceed's tone.

His motion sickness was no secret and he attempted to sit up but his dizziness and sickness halted him. Instead he remained still, feeling worse with each second that passed.

"Guys, I think I'm gonna die."

The energy in his tone was absent and his face a dark purple. Though she'd seen him like that numerous times before, Lucy couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Too bad we ain't got a wet rag," Happy pronounced.

Nothing they said or did would help his situation and it was times like this having Wendy around was vital, but she too suffered from motion sickness. With that in mind he realized the situation would be no different. For minutes they sat in silence until an uproar of passengers sitting on the opposite side of the train got their attention.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked sickly, both eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"Don't know," Lucy stood from the leather seat. "But I tend to find out. Let's go Happy."

"Wow, did you see that! Amazing!" someone shouted.

"He's got to be using magic!" another guessed.

Most on the left side of the train moved to the right, catching what all the excitement was about. Everyone piled in front of the windows making it difficult for either Lucy or Happy to get a look. Unleashing his wings, Happy flew to an open corner and peeked out.

"Wow," Is all he said. He'd rarely seen any mage travel that fast, completely breaking the sound barrier! Well at least that's what he believed the person to be.

"What is it Happy?! Details, I can't see a thing?" Lucy jumped up and down.

Happy and everyone watched the being disappear through the clouds. Not long after passengers returned to their seats.

"Don't leave me hanging what did you see?!" Lucy snapped.

"Well I'm not sure exactly," Happy scratched at his ear, still hovering above Lucy. "But it looked like a man wearing a red cape. He was there one second and poooof gone the next."

Lucy raised an eye brow having a feeling the exceed didn't see a thing. No way would a train full of people get excited over a flying person in a world of magic. Such things were to be expected. She grinned turning away from Happy.

"Yeah, whatever you say."

Lucy knew how much Happy loved to play with her head.

"Wait no I'm telling the truth this time!" he pleaded, following her back to their seats.

"Uh huh and I'm the tooth fairy." Lucy replied, looking the opposite direction.

**To Be Continued**


	3. The Gold Five Loxes

**The Justice Guild**

**CHP3: The Gold Five Loxes**

 

 

 

 

 

Through the clouds he soared having been around enough the planet to know they were no longer on earth, or more precisely an entirely different one. His cape propelled back and forth through his travels up to speeds normal people couldn't follow. Ripping through the clouds as he'd done all afternoon he landed over a large rock.

"It's as we predicted," he gazed at two allies. "That beam of light relocated us somewhere unknown."

"Well isn't that great!" Wonder Girl grumbled, kicking at a collection of rocks.

The idea being so far from home with no clue how to return didn't sit well.

"Bet it was that woman. Give me the Ovatrector and I'll leave you in peace. You will never have to hear from me again, just hand over the Ovatrector," Wonder Girl did her best imitation of Neisa.

"No point complaining now," Superman spoke stepping off the rock. "An even better question is what happened to everyone else. Inside the watchtower we were all exposed to that light," the man of steel placed a finger over his chin pacing back and forth. "No way of telling where they ended up. Could be somewhere on the planet or another location. I could fly around but would prove useless if they're nowhere within this globe."

"We've got to do something that doesn't involve standing around. Keep the mind set we're all in this foreign territory. If that turns out false we shall deal with it at that time. Far as I'm concerned that woman holds the answer to all our questions. Finding her will be a task but might be our only hope," Wonder Woman added.

Superman nodded walking past both women.

"Couldn't have said it better myself. However we go about searching it needs to be done in a way that doesn't draw attention. During my flight around, didn't appear this world utilizes technology like we're accustomed to. Might even be an energy source…it felt like magic."

"Magic!" Wonder Girl replied, interested.

"Yes, that's what it felt like. We'll save the conversation for a later time. Let's perform separate searches and see what we find. If you choose to use flight, do so at a speed and distance out of view. In about an hour let's meet here in this exact spot. Sound good?"

Consenting to his terms each went their separate ways. Elsewhere the train carrying Natsu, Happy and Lucy came to a stop. They reached their destination of Shirotsume. Natsu however remained on his seat laid over looking like all life had been drained from his body. Lucy knew it might take time before he'd move freely on his own, so lifted his arm over her shoulder.

"Are we there already?" he asked with little energy.

"If you hadn't passed out you'd know just how long this trip was. The train was delayed for over four hours due to maintenance on a railroad and because of that we rerouted taking a much longer course."

She helped Natsu off the train, pulling him along whereas Happy hovered above. His stomach grumbled taking a look around.

"Maybe we should find someplace to eat. I can't work on an empty stomach," Happy spoke lowering his head.

"We will, soon as we find the poster of our mission," Lucy replied.

For a little while Natsu hung on Lucy using her as leverage to move along but was soon able to walk freely without assist. The dizziness hadn't fully disappeared, but did to a point he was able to move around. Lucy took another look at the address and guided them toward a large mansion. She knocked and it didn't take long for someone to answer.

"Oh goody you three must be from Fairy Tail," a woman spotted the guild mark over Natsu's uniform and arm. "Come right in, the master has been expecting you."

Lucy was the first to enter followed by her teammates. Without asking Lucy assumed her to be a maid by the way she dressed. She led them down a hall and up a flight of stairs.

"The master left out one detail in the job description."

"Oh yeah, what might that be?" Natsu posed.

"The Titan Hound does most his mischief after sun down. You three are welcome to hang here till that time comes. The master won't be home until at least another hour but requested I let you in if you arrived before his return."

They followed her into a room full of pool tables and other entertainment.

"I figured this would be a good spot to keep your minds occupied. If you need anything at all just let me know," she informed, departing from the large space.

"Wow, Happy there's so much to choose from! I don't know which to try first! How about a game of bowling?! That seems like a great place to start!" Natsu ran toward the bowling alley.

"Aye."

Lucy stood still finding it strange the woman's master knew they were coming. True they received the job description, but something about the whole thing was strange.

**XXX**

Several hours passed, bringing up night fall. Above was an overcast of clouds, the moon peeking through behind them. The night air was cool and refreshing. After hours of what felt like eternity, the dirt road led Starfire and the Dark Knight to a city. On various instances she suggested flying them overhead, explaining they'd cover more ground in less time. The reality they didn't know much concerning their surroundings resulted in Batman's decision. Bringing attention to themselves wouldn't benefit their situation. Together they stopped in front of a sign.

 _"Onibus Town."_ Starfire read aloud.

"Think we should continue on?" she glanced at Batman for confirmation.

"Yes, but out of sight. The residents might be fearful of outsiders. Top concern is staying hidden." he replied, continuing on.

Fortunately the dark environment played into their hands. Working in and out of shadows was his specialty. With each step drew closer to town and soon on the outer border of the settlement. Batman stayed well hidden, Starfire having less luck and spotted by a civilian from inside a home. It went without saying something about the town wasn't right. Dark, yes…but Batman figured couldn't be more than a little after eight dawn. The area was anything but lively and in each home no lights. Maybe a handful remained lit far ahead but even that was minimal.

"Talk about creepy. This almost feels like a ghost town," Starfire whispered.

Leading them into a dark alley he leaned against a wall pressing down on his hidden panel. He tried making modifications to his tech all day in order to gain a signal where the rest of the League might have ended up.

"Mommy is that them?" a boy trembled standing over a stool. "The Gold Five Loxes?!"

A woman rinsing dishes stopped and rushed to the toddler's side. By the time she looked out the window was nothing to be seen.

"Go on and finish your homework sweetie," she shut the curtains. "If they're here to cause trouble leave it to the city officials to take care of it. I don't want you watching that violence understood?"

"Yes mamma," he replied stepping off the stool, whilst his mother returned to the dishes. The pain and loss of his father was still fresh. Rage boiled inside his veins rehashing memories of that night. It had been nearly a year just three days after his seventh birthday. It was the last happy memories he had of his father before his life was taken. The Gold Five Loxes were responsible for the tragedy. Doing as his mother asked, he went up to his room.

"Why are you still messing with that thing, pretty obvious it's fried? Who knows, maybe if we scream loud enough Superman will hear us. Hey SUP…"

Batman quickly forced a gloved hand over her mouth.

"What part of low profile didn't you understand?" he whispered.

Removing his hand he returned to the piece of tech.

"During our travel through the woods would have been the time to do that. We'll relocate with everyone and find the ones responsible for our relocation. Stop what they've got planned and return home."

"Simple as that?" she raised an eyebrow giggling.

His confidence was like Superman, which came as no surprise with how closely they worked together.

"Forget trying to fix that thing for one second. It's a worthless waste of time and we don't even know if your equipment is usable in this world."

"Of course it is," he re assured her looking up from the panel. "After determining the source of the problem I can repair it. Depending the issue it might take time, due to a lack of equipment."

Being away from the cave put him at a disadvantage. The current circumstance was shaky and his concentration was disrupted by a bright flash, followed by a loud bang.

"What in the world?!" Starfire peeked from behind a corner of the alleyway, observing someone disembark in the middle of the street.

He stood at 5'11, spiky orange hair, purple tank top and blue shorts. Bits of electricity surrounded his body. His eyes were a pale silver and had a slightly muscular frame. He walked along shooting electricity from his hands destroying windows and other objects in the area.

Inhabitants inside the homes took damage shielding themselves and escaping from the danger area.

"Now this is what I call fun, ahahahaaaaa!" he fired more lightning bolts, enjoying himself the entire time. There was nothing better than the rush from destroying things.

"I'm tired of you hoodlums! Leave this town in peace and never come back!" a person charged the orange haired individual carrying with him a baseball bat.

"I will no longer live in fear!" he swung the weapon around and had no luck. With each attempt he missed the target one swing after another.

Positioning one hand in front of him the criminal grabbed hold of the bat. Non magicians were comparable to ants in relation to his strength.

"Big mistake coming out here all alone old man, you have guts I'll give you that. But appears you've forgotten just who I am and the amount of power I possess. No matter, I will make an example of you like I did the woman five days ago!" he pulled the baseball bat from the older man's grasp, throwing it to the side.

He then lifted him off the ground by the throat and charged electrical energy in his opposite hand.

"Nice knowing yah pops, but hey rumor has it things are better on the other side. Fortunately you will find out fir..."

A fist to the face knocked the mage down losing hold of the intended victim. He tumbled a few times coming to a stop on his left side.

"Ouch," is all he said.

Before him stood a woman dressed in purple with long redish/orange hair. From behind approached another, resembling a bat and or demon of some sort. It was hard to say for certain but didn't think much of it.

"Sir get back inside," the strangely dressed woman peered over the older individual. "He and I will take it from here," she looked over her shoulder giving the Dark Knight a wink.

"Who are you people?" he asked with evident fright in his tone. He looked back and forth confirming he hadn't seen either before.

"Doesn't matter, you will only get in the way if you stay," Starfire advised.

Standing and running he entered a door that had been left open, finding the nearest window to see what might happen next. They were oddly dressed but apparently weren't allied with The Gold Five Loxes. They also had what he believed to be magical abilities. Maybe they could do what no one had done. Defeat The Gold Five Loxes! Wishful thinking maybe, but kept his fingers crossed. Standing from the ground rubbed at his chin.

"Nice shot babe. Pity it was the biggest mistake of your life. I'm going to take you down and make you my bitch," he smirked licking his lips. "How yah like the sound of that?"

She grimaced disgusted by his comments.

"Why did you attack the old man? What did he mean by living in fear? I get the impression you come around often and not for peaceful purposes."

"Smart girl. You think for a second I will tell you anything you're sadly mistaking. Here's how things will go down. First I'm gonna electrify your bat friend to death! Then destroy whatever I feel like and then you and I are gonn…"

"Enough!" Batman shot stepping in front of Starfire. "You've got one option and one option only! Leave this town or…"

"Or what? I Drizzelzix fear no one! Yah hear, no one!" setting his hands together he created a ball of electricity, blasting Batman directly. His laughter didn't last long realizing the attack had little to no effect on him.

"What the hell! You should be on the ground crying like a baby to a slow painful death!"

It didn't take long for what remained of the voltage to disappear.

"Insulated armor. It's resistant to electricity. You've been warned and won't ask again."

"So you think you're something special? Well I'll show you why they call me thunderous Drizzle!" he created an even larger ball of electricity flowing around his body.

He was unexpectedly knocked off his feet by a green energy blast from Starfire. She flew upward grabbing hold of him in midair taking him close to thirty feet high. In a single strike to the head planted him into the ground losing consciousness. Starfire then hovered down beside the Caped Crusader.

"Can't stand pigs like him and he talked way too much," Starfire threw her hair back.

A big thump caught their attention spotting someone standing in the middle of the street. He stood around 5'6 but huge all around. He wore yellow gloves, a blue hood cape combination, yellow boots, black armor around the rest of his body, brown hair tied in a ponytail and goggles covering the eyes.

"Big Bronze is on the scene! Those that hurt BB's friends die now. Me nah like meanies!" BB stomped a couple times, initiating his charge at Starfire and Batman.

His hands were surrounded by a smoke substance as he got close. Uncovering wiring Batman heaved it around the legs of Big Bronze. Before the Mage completely fell, Batman used a grapple gun pulling the villain within inches and KOing him in a single uppercut.

"We're wasting time. Let's leave before another of them shows," Batman looked to Starfire.

Not even a second later various lights flipped on throughout the town. Mainly those within the vicinity of the two. Not long after civilians of the area surrounded them.

"Just what we needed," Batman glared.

"Amazing, amazing!"

"Did you see what they did?!"

"They must be wizards to a very powerful guild!"

"One is scary looking but the other is pretty, they make the perfect mighty duo!"

Comment after comment ensued with both Prime Earth heroes surrounded by at least fifty people. Some questioned while others touched at them. Starfire loved the attention whilst Batman felt the opposite. He'd been aware of a singular presence since stepping into town but ignored it. Contemplating the unknown might even be another enemy he pulled a batarang from his belt and launched it in the direction of where that presence was felt. Everyone standing around, including Starfire looked to where he chucked the projectile.

"What's wrong?" she looked to the dark knight.

Almost immediately everyone became aware of what he'd known the entire time. Atop a roof the projectile was caught and crushed! It was difficult to say for certain but whoever it was appeared to be a woman, long cherry colored hair, silver armor covering most the upper body, blue skirt and black boots. Batman felt around making certain the Ovatrector was still connected to his belt.

"Maybe we should get back inside!" one out of the group shouted. "What if that person is another member to the Gold Five Loxes?!"

Some began their way back inside while others stood their ground.

"Who cares if it is or not. These two will protect us," another emphasized pointing to Starfire and Batman."

"Yeah that's right, there's no need for us to be afraid."

The unknown dropped off the roof touching down nearly twenty feet away. The town's people moved aside creating an open path and to no surprise she approached both heroes.

"She's actually kind of pretty," Starfire deemed as the woman drew near.

She and Batman readied themselves for battle. Stopping short of them, they were surprised as she held out a piece of paper.

"You interfered with my mission."

Batman took the piece of paper from her looking the info over which read, _"Ninety Eight thousand jewel reward for Mage and or mages that can stop the The Gold Five Loxes."_ Afterwards he handed the piece of paper back.

"And you are?"

"An S class mage to the Fairy Tail guild. Erza Scarlet at your service," she slightly bowed.

Starfire couldn't help but giggle, triggering a frown from Erza.

"What's funny?" the Fairy Tail mage inquired.

Two hands out in front of her, Starfire fell back in defense.

"It's nothing really. You just look a bit old for Fairy Tales is all. Sort of stuff is usually for children," she grinned.

Erza glared preparing to say something but instead was interrupted by an energy blast touching down no further than thirty yards away.

"Well, well it would seem you defeated Drizzle fail and Big Bronze Bust, but now you face The Gold Five Loxes."

It took time to locate where the voice originated, each spotting three persons over a business building. Whoever they were the town's people had obviously seen them before, many taking off into nearby shelter. Starfire ran a hand through her hair.

"Dontcha mean the Gold three Loxes? Two of your own are no longer conscious, just saying." Starfire stated.

"Quiet peasant!" one out of the three shouted

"Peasant…really, sure whatever you say," she rolled her eyes.

"Those two idiots are hardly considered true members to our team. Enough talk, time to dance!"

The three jumped down in front of Starfire, Erza and Batman with not a single civilian remaining on the streets.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Working Together

**The Justice Guild**

**CHP4: Working Together**

 

 

 

 

 

Outside the town of Onibus the Gold Five Loxes were virtually unheard of. The group as a whole had been around for some time but only recently made noise. Among their most powerful was Jia Mingxal, Luichi Blaze and Kool Masuzi. Each specialized in different types of magic. Jia was a female kunoichi/mage mix in her early twenties, black hair with red streaks that extended to her shoulders. Her eyes were light brown, standing at 5'6, black boots and red socks stretching past her knees, a red vest that cut off at the shoulders, a pink scarf tied around her left arm and pink skirt.

Luichi stood at 6'4, wearing dark green overalls, brown boots, black shades and bright yellow gloves. His short brown hair covered by a green baseball cap he wore sideways and muscular frame. Kool had spikey blue hair standing at 5'5 and the youngest of all members at sixteen. His upper gear consisted of a sleeveless black karate vest with a large red dragon on the back; black pants a golden belt and shoes to match.

"Three against three," Luichi cracked his knuckles stretching his neck. "This ought to be fun, dibs on the ginger!"

Kool gazed with a raised eyebrow.

"Which one you talking about, I see two gingers," both laughed together but Jia was anything but amused rolling her eyes. The two were valuable team members but at times their immaturity drove her insane.

"You've got the wrong idea," Erza stepped past Batman and Starfire. "Your fight is with me. You need not concern yourselves with them."

"Wait what're saying?! You don't really plan on fighting them alone?" Starfire inquired.

Erza only slightly looked over her shoulder.

"As a member of Fairy Tail it would be indecent to accept outside assistance. Our guild has a certain reputation and I intend not to destroy it. You civilians did well defeating their other members but now ask you leave and get far away from here."

"Civilians…" Starfire muttered with wide eyes and her mouth dropped open.

She almost wanted to face palm but didn't.

"Are you sure about this? I mean fighting against them alone? You don't even know how powerful they are and what hidden abilities they might have."

The Fairy Tail mage glared at Starfire having little effect. From behind Batman placed a gloved hand over her shoulder.

"If this woman wants so badly to fight alone we should honor her wishes," the dark knight didn't know a thing about guilds or much about the world as a whole. He walked the opposite direction taking his hand off Starfire. "We've got issues of our own that need solving."

For several moments Starfire didn't move.

"But Batman!" she snapped, facing his way. "We can't just leave her like this! I'd never be able to forgive myself if something happened to h…"

"Did you not see the piece of paper," Batman interrupted, stopping abruptly. "She's a member to a guild and has a job requesting she defeat those three. Whether she lives or dies isn't our business."

Starfire's head dropped and like before she had nothing to say.

"Fine…you win," she lifted her head and walked to his side. "Let's go."

"Thank you," Erza expressed, looking to Batman.

He gave only a slight nod before facing the other way. Together he and Starfire walked toward the alleyway disappearing around the corner. There was nothing more that distracted Erza, allowing her to focus on the dark mages. In a single flash a sword appeared in her right hand.

"Thanks for waiting. I'm ready when you are," she looked them over waiting for the team to make the first move.

Jia especially appeared interested in Erza's sword, both eyes glued to it.

"Did my eyes play tricks on me or was that Requip magic you just used? And if I heard right you said you're a member to Fairy Tail, correct?"

Erza nodded having no idea what the woman had in mind.

"Ah ha…you must be Titania! Erza Scarlet, an S class Mage!"

By Erza's expression Jia knew her assumption was correct.

"I must say things just got a lot more interesting. Hear that boys?" Jia glimpsed at Luichi and Kool. "Imagine how our reputation will climb after a victory over this woman. She's one of Fairy Tail's most powerful wizards. I sense the start of something special. Bad move shooing away the woman and bat person. Not that either would have done a thing to help."

"Always hate harming pretty girls but no other option in this situation," Luichi stretched his arms and legs. "Guess I'll make the first move."

He marched forward punching seemingly at nothing, his fist aimed at Erza. Though didn't make physical contact with her, a bright purple force emerged out of nowhere knocking her back forty feet the other way. She tumbled rolling over a couple times before gaining stability and standing. She felt a strange sensation throughout much of her body.

"How yah like my magic? It's light energy which I'm able to gather in time you can't fathom. With a full charge I could destroy entire villages and even mountains. Downside is the charge time. Oh and with each hit, my attack sucks away the magic energy of my target at an alarming rate. Surely you've felt it in just that one attack."

Luichi stumbled forward as the back of his head was slapped.

"Stop wasting time explaining things, nobody cares how your magic works!" Jia scolded getting in his face.

Seeing it as an opportunity Erza moved in at top speed losing her balance due to the turf beneath her feet crumbling. Next thing she knew a fist formed out of brick and dirt. She sliced it in half before anything further. Not long after she figured Kool was in control of the attack. Something else rose from beneath the ground in the form of a shovel. Exactly as the first it was constructed of dirt and concrete.

"Requip!" A bright light surrounded Erza's body and upon re appearing she was dressed in a different set of gear.

A plated armor covered her chest, with a metal flower positioned over it, a huge skirt with metal plating in the upper section. Her stomach and neck was uncovered, and large metal wings made of blades, with a wing-like headpiece topped it off. The colors consisted of white and silver. It was known as the Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"Gotta say that looks pretty awesome," Kool applauded.

Jia and Luichi also turned their attention to her. Erza summoned various blades floating in midair with the use of her telekinesis.

"I'm ending this!" Erza snapped.

None of the three were certain how many blades total hung overhead. Seconds later each sword dropped down at them with relentless speed. Jia's eyes turned a bright gold and not long after every single blade changed into red roses and Erza couldn't believe her eyes.

"You look confused Titania, would you like an explanation," Jia's eyes reverted back to normal. "I specialize in different types of magic. The one I used just now allows me to alter any solid object with magic running through it into anything my mind can think up. In other words your best chance is to fight against me without magical weapons, or without magic entirely."

"Crow's Echo!" Luichi yelled forcing the palm of his hand forward aimed at Erza.

A bright green light appeared out of nowhere taking the form of a bird colliding with Erza and exploding on impact. Blown out of the air she cried out landing on her back down below.

"Idiot!" Jia punched Luichi in the side of his gut. "I was in the middle of talking to her, when did I give an order to attack huh?!"

He lowered his head and shoulders.

"Sorry madam it won't happen again," he replied softly.

Observing from afar Erza got the idea the woman was likely the one in command of their group. The last attack had sucked away another large portion of her magical energy and knew she couldn't take to many more of those hits or she'd be done for.

"This might take longer than I originally thought," Erza stood holding two blades, still in the Heaven's Wheel Armor. None of them appeared on guard giving her the idea to attack which she did at full speed.

**XXX**

Natsu, Happy and Lucy sat in the mansion's main space and Opposite of them was Chavqe, the man that sent out the job request. Between them was a table and a tray atop it. Tea was offered to each, Lucy the only one accepting the beverage. With every passing second Natsu grew more impatient. Chavqe went on and on about what they should expect when confronting the Titan Hound.

The individual was most known for disturbing the peace after nightfall and was nothing short of a thief. The activity escalated in the past couple weeks and showed no signs of slowing or stopping. Natsu's chin rested in the palm of his hand, and with his other tapped a finger over the table. He was anything but intrigued by all the talking and was just ready to step into action. It got to the point he listened but didn't pick up a single bit of information. It went on for another couple minutes and by then Natsu was ready to break something in half.

"As promised if you complete the mission I will pay up the jewel amount listed. I'm feeling extra generous tonight so might even throw in an extra ten thousand."

Lucy especially loved the sound of that.

"If you've got nothing further or any questions then it's about time you get on it," Chavqe uncovered a black key from his pocket tossing it to Natsu. "This'll give you access to the bell tower. From that position you will be able to observe almost the entire town. Rumor has it our Hound fella likes to journey the rooftops. If that's true you should have no problem spotting him from the bell tower."

Chavqe called his helper requesting she escort them out the front entrance. She did just that leading them down the steps and through the gate circling the residence. Following them onto the main street Happy cruised above his teammates.

"Where's the clock tower and how long till we get there?" Natsu asked not directing the question to either in particular.

"Think he said Bell Tower," Happy corrected.

"Bell, Clock who cares. I just wanna know how far it is."

Lucy pointed ahead.

"That's it there. Can't be more than a couple blocks. We'll get there in no time and let's hope we can find this trouble maker quickly so we can cash in before the job poster reneges on the ten thousand bonus!" Lucy flashed her eye lashes.

Natsu halfway smiled more excited about tackling the mission than the reward. With a couple turns they soon stood in front of the building.

"Wow that sure is a long way up," Natsu pronounced. "Happy how about a boost?"

"Aye sir," he answered flying Natsu off the ground.

"Wait what about me?! And aren't you forgetting he gave us a key. That probably means we should actually use it!"

From his side pocket Natsu dropped the key down into the hands of Lucy.

"We'll see you up there. Be careful not to fall down the stairs on your way," Natsu saluted as he and Happy ascended further and further away. Lucy couldn't help but frown even though such actions were expected from the two.

**XXX**

The battle dragged longer than anticipated then she would have liked. The Fairy Tail wizard managed to inflict a great deal of damage on the three but unfortunately ran low on magic energy. It was all because of Luichi's ability to steal away her magic energy. Had it not been for that, she would have taken them easily. Kool fell to a knee spitting blood from a kick to the stomach received moments earlier.

"This Erza Scarlet is something else isn't she? Guess we shouldn't have expected anything less from a member of Fairy Tail," he wiped blood from his mouth using a hand.

Throughout the battle Erza reequipped over three times currently in her Flight Armor taking on the look of a cheetah. She believed its speed would give an advantage seeing as it was three against one and to a degree it did. However she lacked armor parts and as a result caused more damage to herself through physical attacks. Standing nearly thirty feet from them breathed heavily looking on. If the fight didn't end soon she'd run out of what remained of her magic power.

"You ready to finish this Titania? I'm no expert but would say you look about ready to call it quits. I don't blame you. If I had to fight against the Gold Five Loxes I'd have thrown in the towel a long time ago."

"Think you've got me beat," Erza pushed off the ground resting both hands on her knees. She had far too much willpower to give in. They'd have to break both arms and legs if she'd ever surrender. "I'm ready when you are," Erza recovered one blade at her foot.

She lost handle of the other when knocked around, having no idea where it ended up. Dashing forward Erza went at them near top speed. She swung the blade around, connecting with Jia and Kool but had the weapon knocked out of her grasp as she came at Luichi. He twisted her arm elbowing Erza in the back. Jia followed up with a knee to the stomach, head butting her right after. Erza fell over ending up on her back with blood trailing down her nose.

"Now it's my turn," in a wave of his hand a spiked boulder made of concrete and dirt erupted from beneath them. "This here is the beginning of what will make the Golden Five Loxes legendary!"

A flick of Kool's wrist sent the boulder crashing down atop Erza. Right away the three laughed aloud but the celebration didn't last long. Above them floated a woman with their target in her arms. Upon taking a closer look realized it was the same woman Erza advised to leave the battlefield.

"Funny meeting you here, hahaha small world but anyway…"

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" Erza grumbled.

The members of the Gold Five Loxes had a hard time understanding what happened. Out of nowhere a dark figure glided down in front of them from the rooftops. Starfire giggled as she slowly hovered toward the ground.

"I convinced tall dark and broody to stick around. We watched from a distance and when it looked like you were in trouble I jumped in. Face it, you need our help," Starfire touched down setting Erza on her feet.

Kool was the most confused. No way could someone possess flight speed that fast! The spiked boulder was only inches from Erza's body! Perhaps teleportation? Kool had no answers and hated that!

"You can't just jump in. This is my battle to win!" Erza stressed looking Starfire in the face.

"Yeah about that," Starfire paused for a few moments. "We saw enough of the battle to know how that movie was going to end, and let me tell yah you weren't on the winning end. Let us help with this battle and you'll never have to worry about us again."

Erza wanted to argue but with her magic energy so low and physically spent she decided against doing so.

"You two done talking?" Batman gazed back. "If so we've got a fight on our hands."

Both Starfire and Erza positioned themselves beside Batman. Jia found the change in circumstance exasperating. Luichi and Kool felt the exact opposite. They were the most competitive members of the Gold Five Loxes.

"Talk about a sweet deal," Luichi cracked his knuckles. "If it's alright with you guys I'll take the bat. He looks like fun!"

Obvious excitement reverberated from his tone and posture.

"Well in that case I'll take on the other. I want to see what further tricks she might have up her sleeve," Kool looked directly at Starfire. "Your quick rescue of Erza was impressive. I'd like to see more of what you're capable of."

Kool then looked to Jia.

"Guess that means you're stuck with Titania. Think you can handle her on your own? If you want to switch, now would be the ti…" Kool had the breath knocked out of him by Jia's elbow to the stomach.

"Of course I can handle her dimwit! Who the hell do you take me for?!"

Having observed their battle with Erza, Batman had a decent understanding how each of their separate magical abilities worked. The weakness behind Luichi's was most obvious.

"Stay in close and he's at a disadvantage," the dark knight murmured.

Other members to the Justice League possessed god like strength and powers whilst he was just an ordinary human. Batman's most dangerous assists included his analytical way of thinking, deducing and solving the impossible in hazardous situations.

By command of Jia they went after their separate opponents. Starfire, Erza and Batman immediately split from one another finding their own space. Without looking Erza knew civilians of the town watched from inside the homes. Seeing it was now one on one Erza reequipped into her standard armor, blue skirt included, baring one blade. She took off at Jia swinging the sword which the criminal mage leaped over. Erza reached up grabbing at Jia's ankle in midair slamming her face first onto the concrete surface.

It wasn't enough to knock her out cold but dazed. In either direction Starfire and Batman clashed with their selected opponent. One thought shared between them was ending the battle quickly as possible.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Mistaken Enemy

**The Justice Guild**

**CHP5: Mistaken Enemy**

 

 

Journeying up the steps, Lucy moved at a steady pace applying little pressure as she could. It wasn't hard to figure the place was vastly old with all the spider webs, dust and the stairs ready to rupture. There were even old paintings over the walls. Soon she was at the top spotting Natsu and Happy hanging on a balcony. Bypassing the dust and cobwebs she joined them through the unlocked glass door.

Elsewhere Kool summoned land from beneath Starfire's feet producing different shapes and sizes. Because of her flight and overall speed his attempts were effortlessly eluded. Without speaking both knew just who was in control of the battle. Starfire felt she could end the affair whenever ready but the warrior inside wanted to prolong it for a while longer.

A fist made of brick darted straight at her, shattering it with a single punch. She rubbed her hands together crossing her arms.

"Boring! Have anything else in your arsenal? You continuously spam the same attack. For starters if it didn't work the first ten times, what makes you think all a sudden something will change? You should really try and think mo…wait why am I scolding him?" she uttered the last part.

Her excitement for battle resulted in loss of focus. She blitzed at high velocity and Kool instantly put up a brick wall protecting himself. Starfire's strength easily put her through his defense and fist contacting with his face. Next he found himself tumbling over unconscious. Starfire stood over his body with disappointment in her eyes.

"Talk about lackluster, I knew it would have been better had I fought against one of the others. Something about this guy was questionable from the start."

Taking to the air she observed the two remaining battles in progress. The thought aiding Batman came to mind but she was well aware what he'd say. She instead flew over the top of Erza and with all that went on forgot the mage's name.

"Need any help Fairy guild girl?" she felt stupid for addressing her in such fashion.

Dodging the energy wave from Jia's mouth Erza only slightly looked up.

"I've got this under control, don't get involved."

Erza ran at Jia ruthlessly swinging her blade.

"Should have known she wouldn't want help," Starfire thought back to the initial moment after saving Titania.

Though she was appreciative of the save, Erza was more fixated on the interruption of her battle. Starfire hovered backwards in a position that gave her a great view of both battles. If it looked as though either would lose she wouldn't hesitate to jump in.

From what she could tell Luichi appeared to try and keep distance between he and Batman. By inspection his technique was ineffective up close. In ways it was a battle of zoning, magic against gadgets. Jia against Erza took on a mid-range close up approach. At times they engaged in close combat but instances of separating and unleashing different magical projectiles. Oddly Starfire felt left out and didn't know why. The matter before them wasn't a friendly competition. Their defeat and lockup was all that mattered and that's what Starfire told herself and stood by it.

Erza flipped over the top of Jia kicking her in the back of the head, simultaneously reequipping a chain with the length of thirteen feet throwing it around her body. Unable to use her arms or legs Jia struggled to power out of the constraints. Situating herself in front of the enemy Erza KO'd her with three strikes to the face, watching her body drop. She sighed in relief turning to the battle between Luichi and Batman.

Since the beginning the dark knight did an exceptional job dodging three of his best attacks. Two of which the Crow's Echo and Bengal's slash, countering with electrical and explosive batarangs. Luichi was the only one sustaining any damage between the two. Seeing as the 6'4 individual slouched over breathing heavily Batman took advantage. The grapple gun's wiring wrapped around the neck of Luichi. Pulling back roughly the Caped Crusader brought him in close following up with punches to the torso.

Luichi was physically the fittest of the team and known for his durability, sustaining damaging blows. He grabbed at Batman's wrists but a kick to the face stopped him. Luichi threw various rounds of punches, all of which dodged and countered by strikes of Batman. A knee to the lower stomach knocked him out of breath and he fell the opposite way. Batman slowly walked forward as Luichi backtracked.

He bumped into someone or something, and when turning spotted Erza beside Starfire. Together they knocked him unconscious with a combined punch to the face. Almost immediately after cheers filled the air. Civilians came out onto the streets, double the amount from before! Batman uncovered a grapple gun but he was quickly surrounded by townspeople and the action hindered him from taking off. The mayor himself made an appearance and headed their way.

"That was so amazing! You three defeated the Gold Five Loxes all alone, how'd you do it?!"

"What do you mean how did they do it," someone jumped in. "That woman there in the armor is Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail, the most powerful guild in Fiore."

"What about the other two? Don't recall either being members of Fairy Tail."

"Probably new recruits or something, I certainly wouldn't doubt it," another suggested.

Each listened to numerous side comments, and questions directed at them. Batman had no interest in commenting. Crowds of people stepped out of the way making room for the mayor.

"Titania of Fairy Tail," he spoke stopping in front of the three. "When I sent out the job request I had no idea you'd be the one to take it. Thankfully you did, that group of bandits were a tough bunch, causing trouble each and every night. You will be paid as described on the flyer. I can get it for you soon as now if you'd like?"

"That won't be necessary," Erza partially waved. "Just forward the funds to my account whenever convenient. Given the circumstance you can pay one third of what was originally listed. I received help from these two after all."

"They're not wizards of Fairy Tail?" he asked.

Erza shook her head confirming just that. Others surrounding the area were surprised by the reveal. If not members to Fairy Tail, than who were they? Batman moved in closer to Starfire.

"Time to go."

Batman walked down the open pathway which quickly closed, civilians stepping in front of him with questions. He looked over his shoulder seeing Starfire hadn't moved.

 _"What is she doing?!"_ he thought silently.

Erza gave the mayor all necessary information needed to secure a smooth transaction of reward money. He then informed her the magic council was on its way to apprehend the five fugitives.

Hesitant as she was, Starfire soon followed Batman carefully forcing themselves past the townspeople. Erza watched them walk into an alleyway down the road from the corner of her eye. Like everyone she was interested who they were. Neither seemed familiar with the Fairy Tail guild, which in itself was strange. There wasn't a single person in Fiore that hadn't at least heard of the guild.

Some asked for autographs which the S class mage denied being somewhat in a rush. Like the heroes she disappeared into the shadows. A weight had been lifted off the town and many even felt they should throw a party. The victory over the Gold Five Loxes gave them a sense of freedom that had been missing for quite some time.

"If you've got something to say now would be the time to do so," Batman asserted.

Most the time he knew when someone had something on their mind, and with the added tension coming from her it was easy to detect. Starfire came to a stop looking down at the ground.

"What was the point coming to this town if we're going to stay hidden? After what we did they may have offered us shelter then we'd have time to rest and sort things out. How Wonder Woman and Superman put up with your way of doing things is a mystery I'll probably never know. It's no wonder some look at you in strange ways."

She exhaled staying quiet for several seconds.

"Understand we can't rely on or trust others. We'll make it through this on our own," Batman resumed down the dark alleyway.

Starfire grumbled throwing her head back and followed. They exited the alleyway onto the main road bordering the town of Onibus.

"What does the greatest detective have in mind? Where do we go from here?! Stop me if I'm wrong but didn't you say your equipment malfunctioned…gonna be nearly impossible to find our team like that. Of all people I could end up with in the middle of nowhere it would be you, just my luck!"

Listening to her nag he continued with no desire to respond. The way she felt would only result in an argument, which he had no interest in. Alert and on guard he sensed another presence, someone approaching from the shadows. He uncovered two batarangs swiftly and spun around.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Starfire hollered.

His eyes focused on the alleyway they'd passed through, ignoring Starfire.

"Hey isn't that…" Starfire focused on the alleyway spotting a woman in silver armor and long scarlet hair. "It's her, the Fairy girl!"

"Erza," Batman spoke moving passed Starfire. "Is there a problem?"

He stopped in front of the mage.

"You two did good work back there. Can't say I would have defeated them on my own," Erza bit at her tongue.

Admitting it was rough due to pride and she had probably the greatest warrior mentality in the entire guild.

"I introduced myself and before we part ways would like your names. It's for no reason in particular, just curious."

With extra energy Starfire jumped to Batman's side.

"I'm Koriand'r of Tamaran, but Kori or Starfire is preferred and him," she looked to the dark knight. "He's Batman. I don't know if you realized but he and I are totally lost, you see there was this woman who…" Batman placed a hand over Starfire's mouth keeping her from talking.

"Glad we could be of service, but we must go."

The caped crusader pulled Starfire along keeping her from speaking. The Tamaranean was physically on another level than Batman and broke from his grasp. Erza threw her hair back taking a couple steps forward.

"What do you mean by lost?"

Starfire elbowed Batman in the gut and he instantly released his hold on her.

"Like I was saying, we were attacked by a mysterious woman and ended up here in Fiore or whatever it's called. It also led to us separating from our teammates, who according to the enemy are also in this world."

"Starfire, enough!" Batman jumped in.

"No it isn't," she snapped, before looking back to Erza. "Believe what you want but he and I are from an uhm…" she froze not knowing what to say.

Telling the truth would undoubtedly raise eyebrows and Erza grinned, moving in close.

"If you'd like I would have no problem taking you back to my guild, it's the least I could do to repay the help you provided. Think of it as a tour," she had no idea where either was from and wasn't familiar with the name Tamaran.

She figured they couldn't be all bad. Actions spoke louder than words. She witnessed their defeat of the first members of the Gold Five Loxes defending a helpless old man. From there she knew what kind of people they were.

"We'd love to," Starfire answered.

"Not an option!" Batman shot.

Both spoke at the same time glaring at each other.

"Give us a moment," Batman pulled Starfire off to the side. "What're you doing?" Batman snarled.

"You should ask yourself that? Where were you planning on leading us next? That brilliant mind of yours has done such a great job thus far wouldn't be shocked if we ended up on Mars," the sarcasm was evident in her tone. "Face it Batman, taking up her offer is the logical thing to do. It's that or continue on in the wilderness. We might even get lucky and come across the others in the process."

"What you don't understand is we can't involve ourselves with inhabitants of another world. This isn't time to make friends, our focus should be one thing. Locate the others and then the woman pursuing this," he pointed to the Ovatrector connected to his belt.

Starfire rolled her eyes looking at Erza.

"We've agreed to accompany you to your guild. Batman is especially eager…aren't you?"

His expression was blank, a slight glare but he didn't speak.

"Great. In that case, follow me this way so we can first recover my luggage. I Get the feeling you will both love Magnolia."

Erza walked the other way with Starfire cheerfully skipping to her side. At lost for words, dumbfound even; Batman couldn't believe what transpired. Starfire took control of things in a way he usually did. He followed close behind maintaining a straight posture. Down the street and in a dark corner the S class mage recovered her luggage and Starfire was baffled by the amount of items Erza traveled with. Various materials and objects tied down over a massive wagon.

"Is all that necessary?" Starfire inquired.

"Of course. Anything can happen during a mission so it's good to have something for everything," Erza replied.

Taking a closer look at the materials aboard Batman walked passed and his shoulder grazed a pair of pink fuzzy bunny slippers. The item immediately fell from the wagon and into a puddle of water. Erza yelped watching it happen before her eyes! Both arms dropped by her sides and she clinched her fists.

"I never got the chance to wear them!" her face slowly turned red out of anger.

"What?" Batman asked, oblivious to what he'd done.

"My slippers!" she jumped putting only a couple inches between them and pointed down at the footwear, "I just bought those across town. Brand new and happened to get them on sale for fifty jewels! They say wearing them the user will feel like they're walking on thin air. I want to walk on thin air!"

The dark knight glimpsed at the slippers for only an instant.

"False advertisement." Batman replied.

"Says you! They're ruined before I got the chance to wear them because of you!"

Starfire couldn't believe the scene unfolding before her. Upon meeting Erza believed her to be a great warrior and someone of great self-control, but it didn't appear so. In a flash a sword appeared in the hand of Erza which she raised to the armored neck of Batman.

"They aren't just slippers!" she retorted with a menacing expression.

"You're overreacting," Batman glared.

"I'll show you overreacting!"

Before anything further Starfire jumped in between the two, positioning a hand over Erza's blade.

"Come now we shouldn't fight each other. Batman can be a little rough on the edges but once you get to know him he isn't all bad."

"I'm not the one attacking over nothing."

"Over nothing you say!" Erza gazed down at the furry soaked footwear. "Don't you have any sense of…"

"That's enough!" Starfire yelled pushing away Erza's blade from his neck.

She then recovered the slippers from the puddle of water.

"I'm sure these can be washed, dried and great as if new. Let's forget all the bickering and get going."

Looking the opposite direction Erza took a deep breath vanquishing the sword in a flash of light.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Erza grabbed hold of the rope connected to the wagon and pulled it along.

Erza led the way, with each following close by her side.

**XXX**

Standing over the large balcony of the bell tower, Lucy, Natsu and Happy took pleasure in the great view of town from up high. Included was a full moon over the mountaintops with only a few scattered clouds overhead. There were times they forgot about the mission. Happy was the only one that grew rambunctious hovering in circles above his two guild members. Lucy ran her fingers over the cold steel railing that had rusted. The tower had been constructed years before she was born so came as no surprise.

"Do you guys see that?" she lifted a finger pointing to one of the rooftops in the distance.

Happy and Natsu took a look for themselves spotting someone jumping from one rooftop to another.

"Think it's him?" Lucy glimpsed over at Natsu.

"If it is we won't find out here, let's get going!" Natsu leaped over the railing but quickly realized he wouldn't make it to the building across.

He screamed aloud descending fast! Happy swooped down grabbing hold of him pulling him back up near the balcony.

"Hop on board," Happy called out.

The Exceed took hold of Lucy's shirt lifting both she and Natsu. The closer they got Lucy was certain the figure was a person. Happy dropped Natsu and Lucy down in front of the individual. The upper half of his face was covered by a mask having dog like ears and a nose, held in place by a string. When spotting the three the masked person howled like a wolf.

"Yup that's definitely the Titan Hound. Honestly thought he'd be a lot fiercer looking, whatsup with the long hair man?" Natsu asked.

"Man? Who told you that?"

"Ahahahahaha! It's a girl!" Natsu and Happy declared at the same time.

The tone and through closer observation of the body confirmed it.

"Members of Fairy Tail aaah," she spotted the mark of the well-known guild over Natsu's uniform and arm. "I take it there's a bounty of some sort on my head, right? In that case let's make this interesting. Come and catch me sweetie," she blew a kiss at Natsu before taking off.

"Wait hold on, get back here!" Natsu ran after her leaping to the next roof across the way.

"Gee he's a lot faster than I thought," she looked over her shoulder just as Natsu's arms wrapped around her waist tackling her over the rooftop.

The two tumbled over each other falling off the ledge and into the middle of the street.

"Natsu! You ok?!" Happy yelled coming to his side.

"Other than the stars that appeared all is good."

"Get the hell off me!" Titan Hound used the force in her legs kicking salamander the other way.

Lucy made her way to his side dropping down a pole that happened to be positioned next to the building. The Titan Hound had a bag wrapped over her right shoulder reaching in and throwing down a set of explosives that set a couple buildings and homes on fire.

"What's it going to be Fairies? Me or stop this fire from burning the town?"

She ran off in laughter throwing down additional explosives as she continued along. The flames expanded faster than even she thought they would. Natsu dusted himself off with flames forming around his fists.

"Stay here and get rid of the fire, I'll go after her!" Natsu directed at Lucy.

"Wait hold on…how do you suggest I get rid of it?"

Natsu stopped in place grinning.

"Come to think of it I'm running low on energy. All these flames are just what I needed," Natsu opened his mouth in an attempt to suck in all the fire.

"Sevaw fo retaw etanimile semalf," a female voice spoke from behind them.

Water in large portions rained down over the flames evaporating into clouds of smoke. Lucy, Natsu and Happy looked back setting their eyes on two persons; one a woman and the other male. She donned clothing similar to a magician, wearing white gloves, black fishnet stockings, a black jacket and white under shirt. The other was clothed in black and red armor with an S symbol over the chest.

"Stay here Zatanna I'll take care of the one responsible for the fire," Superboy cracked his knuckles eyeing the pink haired individual.

Shoving one foot into the ground he took off into the air heading straight for Natsu!

**To Be Continued**


	6. Destination Magnolia

**The Justice Guild**

**CHP6: Destination Magnolia**

 

 

 

"Wait Superboy, hold on a se…"

It was already too late! Zatanna watched the kryptonian lead head first smashing into Natsu's side sending the mage soaring over twenty yards the other way. Upon rubbing his hands together Superboy noticed a girl with blond hair tied in pigtails standing off to the side.

"You ok?" he asked serenely walking toward her.

Lucy was at lost for words and said nothing.

"Hey loser," Natsu stood from the ground positioned on a knee. At the sound of his voice Superboy looked directly at him. "That all you got?!" Natsu pushed off the ground summoning flames around his hands. "I'm gonna pay you back ten times for the cheap blow!" Natsu shouted taking off toward Superboy.

He could hardly believe his eyes.

"Wow he got up after that, gotta give the guy credit," Superboy stood his ground watching Natsu draw nearer.

The flames around his fists intensified the closer he got.

"Wait, hold on!" Lucy called out getting Conner's attention. "Natsu didn't cause the fire."

She wanted to explain what happened but judging by how fast salamander traveled she wouldn't get that chance. Hearing clearly Superboy looked Lucy's way.

"Did you say he wasn't re…"

A fiery fist to the side of the jaw knocked Superboy off balance and he fell to a knee. Natsu followed up with another punch but it was grabbed. Rubbing at the somewhat sore area with his free hand, Superboy tightened his grasp over Natsu's flame covered fist. Standing upright he lifted Natsu off the ground.

"It isn't polite to attack someone when they're in the middle of a conversation. Your friend here was in the middle of clearing your na…"

Shaping flames around his feet he kicked Superboy across the face. Losing complete hold of Natsu, he felt dizzy with a strange sensation running throughout his body. The pink haired individual was physically fit, but not in a way that should hurt him. Being half kryptonian put him physically beyond any typical human. He couldn't say for certain but believed the flames were of a magical variation. During the short time holding Natsu off the ground he made contact with the flame covered hand.

In past battles he'd been exposed to fire, even surrounding his entire body with no affect. The flames coming from the one opposite of him was entirely different. It was as if energy ran through them…likely magical. He was no novice when it came to magic and knew what sort of affects it had on his body. Luckily his kryptonian healing factor was ions faster than most living organisms.

"You started this by attacking first. Now I'm gonna end it!" the flames returned around his fists burning bright.

"Natsu what about the Titan Hound?" Happy asked stepping ahead of Lucy.

Superboy's eyes wondered around spotting the blue cat and for several seconds pondered if he saw things correctly.

 _"Just when you think you've seen it all,"_ Conner thought silently.

He'd seen much crazier things so he was easily able to look past it.

"You guys go on ahead without me…I've got a bone to pick with this guy!" Natsu cracked his knuckles, grinning widely.

"Look pinky I've got no interest fighting you if you didn't burn those buildings. I'm at fault for mistakenly attacking you, so let's move past this and go after the one who is? I'd rather not hurt you."

"Aaahhh you went too far with that one," Natsu took another couple steps forward. "No one calls me pinky…man you've gotten me all fired up!"

Superboy scratched at the side of his head observing Natsu roar aloud like a beast. The flames around his fists instantly grew in size, seemingly increasing in temperature as well.

"Wow this guy is really getting into it," Superboy mumbled. Not even a second later Natsu dashed toward him at top speed. "Can't say I didn't warn you."

Taking to the air Superboy's eyes blazed a bright red charging his heat vision.

"Gninnips seodanrot etaitini." Zatanna pronounced from behind.

Two waves of tornadoes appeared out of nowhere swallowing both Natsu and Superboy tossing them in opposite directions. Lucy and Happy looked over at the woman and without asking knew she was the one that initiated the attack. Based on her clothing believed her to be a mage, but they had never seen her around before. Natsu and Superboy found themselves lied out over the rough pavement.

"That's enough!" Zatanna declared walking out and standing somewhere in the middle of them.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," she focused her attention on both Natsu and Lucy looking back and forth between the two. "My friend and I just happened to be passing through town. I apologize for his mistake in judgment…now if we can move on and go our separate ways that'd be great," Zatanna smiled.

Superboy and Natsu stood off the ground dusting off.

"Fine by me but he still looks pissed, not sure if he'll agree to any of this," Superboy gazed at Natsu.

Lucy quickly jumped in.

"She's right Natsu, there's no need for pointless fighting," Lucy approached her teammate, Happy hovering over her left shoulder. "Besides we're in the middle of a job. If we let things prolong here we'll lose sight of the target and ultimately let her get away."

Natsu looked over his shoulder in the direction of where the Titan Hound ran off.

"Well what do you know, I'd say she's already gone," he spoke with noticeable agitation. "Thanks to this guy!"

"Only temporarily, it shouldn't be difficult getting back on her track. She couldn't have gotten far and you've got her scent right?" Lucy asked.

She desperately wanted to keep him from engaging the one suited in the black and red armor again. Focusing his vision and hearing Superboy looked out in the distance peeking through and bypassing all the buildings ahead. He saw many things but a specific individual stood out over the rest, looking overly suspicious.

"Can I ask a question?" Conner inquired, Lucy being the one to nod. "This target you speak of...did she happen to be wearing dark purple and black, a dog mask and have long black hair carrying a small bag over her sh…"

"Yes that's her! How'd you know all that?!" Lucy asked.

"Hold on a sec…"

Superboy rocketed into the air disappearing from their eyes. The members of Fairy Tail couldn't believe his speed, contemplating where he went in such a hurry. Lucy was just about to speak when he returned above with the Titan Hound in his grasp.

"Unhand me this instant or I'll bust your face in!"

"As you wish," Superboy uttered dropping her down at Natsu's feet.

"I'd say we're even now. Your target was just down the block around the corner nearly three hundred yards from here."

Drifting downward Superboy touched down beside Zatanna and with nothing to lose the Titan Hound popped up punching at Natsu, but had her fist grabbed.

"Come on sweetie it isn't proper to hit a lady," she pleaded.

Natsu threw his head forward smashing it against hers. She fell to the ground unconscious, the dog mask falling off her face. Natsu was surprised how attractive she was, questioning why she wore a mask and took a knee lifting her into his arms.

"Let's take her to the rich guy and get our reward and then hand her over to the magic council."

Seeing no reason to hang around Zatanna and Superboy walked down the street and Lucy couldn't help but run after them.

"Hey what're you doing?! Let's take her in before she wakes up!" Natsu shouted.

He wasn't sure if Lucy heard or elected to ignore him. She persisted with going after the two.

"Wait hold on," Conner and Zatanna stopped at Lucy's voice. "Who are you guys?"

Superboy raised an eyebrow wondering whether or not they should answer the question. The fact they were from an entirely different world played a huge factor.

"He's Superboy and I'm Zatanna Zataraa," the magician didn't want to give away his civilian name without permission.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Lucy Heartfilia a wizard to Fairy Tail. Your names don't sound familiar, but judging by what you both did you must be members to a guild."

"We aren't associated with anything like that. Honestly our situation is complex. Take care Lucy, it was nice meeting you as well," Zatanna grinned.

Lucy couldn't believe either wasn't in a guild with what she believed were exceptional magical abilities put on display from both. She followed close behind with her hands held just below her waist. She didn't know why, but something about the two made her want to know more about them.

"Where you headed?" she asked trying to dig deeper and start conversation.

Both Zatanna and Superboy didn't know how to answer. Truthfully they had no idea where they were or where they might end up.

"Guess you could call us travelers of the world," Superboy came up with off the top of his head. "We've been exploring for the last month and have yet to find somewhere to settle."

"You two are a couple than?"

Superboy jumped back in defense.

"No it isn't like that at all. She and I are just comrades!"

Zatanna chuckled at his panicky tone.

"Come Lucy what's the hold up?!" Natsu hollered from afar.

Conner didn't like at all where the conversation was headed, hopeful Lucy would just drop the questions and take off the other way. Where too was the question?

"Have you ever been to Magnolia?" Lucy asked.

"Don't believe so," Superboy ran a hand through his hair.

"Well I was wondering if you weren't headed anywhere in particular if you'd like to come back with us to Magnolia? It's really beautiful, and we'd love introducing you to members of our guild. Most would open up to you two right away, I'm sure of it," Lucy smiled, her fingers crossed.

Neither Zatanna nor Superboy spoke for a long period, Natsu continuously calling out to Lucy. As of the moment she chose to ignore him. The magician and member to the Teen Titans looked at one another and simply nodded.

"Sure, why not," Zatanna shrugged her shoulders.

Having no idea where to go made the decision easy, traveling alongside someone that did was a lot better than doing so blindly.

"Great…follow me right this way! Hey Natsu they're coming back with us to Magnolia!"

**XXX**

Water ran through her hair and body. Neisa shampooed and soaped up for a third time with so much on mind, nothing more so than the Ovatrector. It was frustrating to know she literally had it in her hands only to have it taken away. Something else on mind was the one baring the S symbol, blue body armor, red boots and cape. The attack she used should have wiped him out entirely but it did absolutely nothing. During the scuffle she never asked or figured any of their names. At the time it didn't seem important, and for good reason. Now the Ovatrector was in the hands of a man dressed like a bat. Even more irritating was the organization's leader deciding to hold off on recovering the item. There was no way to relax until it was in their possession.

She turned off the water stepping out of the shower and drying. One towel was around her body and another in her hair. She proceeded to the next room lying out over a bed with her eyes to the ceiling. What she picked up from the short encounter was each of them were indeed powerful individuals.

"The Justice League…" she murmured recalling what Superman referred to them as.

Elsewhere progress was made in the distance of their travel. Collectively they arrived at the train station and due to the time of night there were hardly any travelers, but those that were around couldn't help but stare at the three. Batman's appearance was especially odd, and none could fathom an occasion why he'd dress like so. Starfire and Erza noticed the excessive looks coming their way but paid it no attention.

"Any chance you could remove the mask and cape?" Erza asked looking at him directly.

"Not a chance," Starfire replied.

Stopping her progress, Erza faced his way.

"Why…you afraid to show what's behind the mask?" she grinned positioning her face inches of his.

He stood with no change in expression and it soon became apparent he might not speak at all.

"Well he could, but after the incident one year ago it wouldn't be pretty. His face was badly burned and disfigured, which is why he wears the mask. For his sake it's best he not remove it," Starfire exhaled hoping that'd be enough to get them off the subject.

"I see…" Erza pulled away from the caped crusader.

Grabbing hold of the rope she pulled her luggage along approaching the booth to purchase tickets. She uncovered a card showing it to someone sitting behind the glass booth.

"They're with me," she pointed to Starfire and Batman.

By way of the card they were granted access and the train was already stationed, departure time not until another fifteen minutes.

"You two go right ahead and I'll catch up after my luggage has been properly stored," Erza informed.

Starfire entered first finding a window seat. She and Batman sat across from each other.

"Disfigured… that's the best you could come up with?"

"Hey, don't get on me mister speechless! Had I not said anything we'd probably still be standing there!"

Batman crossed his arms looking out the window and for the next couple minutes they didn't speak and were soon joined by Erza taking a seat beside Starfire. She found the two an interesting bunch, even though she barely knew either. Erza and Starfire conversed whilst Batman stayed silent.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Mission a Success

**The Justice Guild**

**CHP7: Mission a Success**

 

 

 

Receiving news Superboy and Zatanna would travel back to Magnolia with them, Happy had no problem with. For Natsu it was a different story however. He had no issue with the magician but he was indifferent with Superboy. Instead of arguing and throwing a tantrum the dragon slayer kept his mouth shut going along with Lucy's choice. It wasn't like either would become members to Fairy Tail or anything. That's at least what he told himself. His grin slowly dissolved as he spotted Superboy from the corner of his eye. He hoped the particular individual wouldn't turn out a nuisance like a certain ice mage.

Superboy's thoughts were different to Natsu's and though they got off on the wrong foot he was able to look past it. He had no idea how long they'd be around but was ready to put any hard feelings aside. The last thing he wanted was making enemies. Being in a surrounding alien to them was already problematic enough. Nothing he thought about could improve or change that, and unaware of what happened to everyone else inside the watchtower added to the frustration.

Zatanna and Conner waited outside as Natsu, Lucy and Happy entered the mansion of Ryo Clover with the Titan Hound in their grasp, collecting the reward money. Superboy wondered just how many active guilds were out there and how significant it was as a whole. In ten minutes the Fairy Tail mages returned through the front door.

"Thanks again for your help Fairy Tail, I will indeed look your way again in times of trouble," Ryo saluted the three.

"No problem," Natsu cracked his knuckles grinning. "It's what we do."

"I expected nothing less. I will keep the Titan Hound locked away until the magic council arrives. My assistant is contacting them as we speak. Good luck to you and whatever journeys await you in the near future."

"Thank you sir," Lucy expressed bowing her head.

With a quick he grin slammed the door shut, Natsu walking down the steps with both team members at his side.

"Guess it's back to Fairy Tail!" he jumped up in excitement but remembered Zatanna and Superboy would accompany them.

Lucy percieved the immediate drop in energy.

"Listen bud," Natsu stepped in front of Superboy pulling him close. "Stay outta my way and I'll stay out of yours, got it!"

"Yeah, whatever you say," Conner replied, maintaining a straight posture.

"Good," he looked from Superboy. "Now that we've got that straightened let's go," Natsu spoke huskily bypassing everyone.

For several seconds Superboy was motionless scratching at the side of his head.

"Why do I get the feeling this guy will never like me."

"Oh don't worry," Lucy ran a hand over the side of Superboy's arm. "I'm positive he'll warm up to you in time. You two really got off on the wrong foot is all."

She only half believed what she said thinking to the rivalry shared between Gray and Natsu. By then would assume they'd be really good buddies, and in ways they were but other times an entirely different story. Lucy and Zatann followed close behind Natsu, Happy flying over the top. Taking a deep breath, Superboy followed after them.

 _"We've got to find a way back. I don't like any of this,"_ he thought to himself.

Inside the mansion Ryo walked up the steps, shaking his head the entire way. He came to a stop on the 4th floor where the Titan Hound laid unconscious over the sofas. Retrieving a glass from a cabinet Ryo filled it with water strolling across the carpet.

"Wakey wakey Tori…" he poured the water over her face!

She popped up startled.

"No need to get all panicky Tori," with one hand over her head she turned to the familiar voice spotting Ryo.

Judging by the surrounding she was no doubt inside his mansion, but what in the world was she doing there?! The last she remembered was jumping from rooftops and...blank. Tori had a hard time recalling what happened after, but then it all came back in an instant.

"Fairy Tail!" she snarled, clutching her fists.

"You shouldn't get upset my dear," Ryo positioned a hand over Tori's shoulder taking a seat beside her. "No way did I expect you'd defeat them, you fulfilled your task quite beautifully. Only negative was the arrival of the two unexpected wizards and therefore we didn't collect much intel on the Celestial spirit user. Never before have I seen either, however it isn't a big deal we'll have plenty other opportunities to observe Heartfilia and others of Fairy Tail."

"Still don't see the point," Tori crossed her arms. "Elztepiax is plenty powerful enough to destroy Fairy Tail or any guild out there. Unheard of yes, but when the time comes shall prove we have no equal. I used zero magic against salamander and had it not been for your stupid rules would have taken them all out. To hell with all the preparation, why not let us wreak havoc now!"

He chuckled removing his hand off her shoulder.

"You've always been the most impatient of the nine. Try not to think of it much, time will pass a lot faster that way. Before you know it Elztepiax's time for domination will arrive."

**XXX**

Together a family of four purchased tickets entering an amusement park. All around were various rides and many people mingled around.

"Mommy daddy I want cotton candy!" a young girl asserted jumping up and down pulling at her mother's arm.

"We'll see what we can do about that," the mother patted her daughter over the head.

Almost half the attendants took part in different events throughout the park whilst others jumped aboard their favorite rides. From above someone touched down in the middle of the park, parts of his body covered in electricity.

"Looks like I hit the jackpot! A fun place to cause trouble indeed."

Most everyone's attention fell on the strange individual speculating exactly what he was up to. In a single clap his body was covered in armor increasing his size tremendously, standing over twenty feet tall. The armor itself was a shiny black and silver, glowing purple eyes and arms over ten feet long.

"Who here is ready to party?" he asked in a distorted/robotic tone.

Much the crowd didn't know what to make of it, some guessing it might even be a setup by those running the entertainment center.

"I'll take that as a yes."

The left arm transformed into a canon firing off a laser beam/magical combination. A couple vending machines were blown to bits along with two rides, sending numerous civilians elevating into the air. Others feared for their safety ducking for cover, some running for the exits.

Security officials quickly arrived on scene pointing weapons at the massive juggernaut. With a stomp of his left foot the turf beneath them erupted taking down each officer. One shot several rounds, each bullet bouncing off the armor. Reaching down and lifting the particular officer off the ground effortlessly snapped his neck.

"No challenge in playing around with insects like you people."

The terror was evident in their eyes. Throwing his arm forward he tossed the security official into the side of a dumpster.

"Now to finish all yo…" his speech was cut short covered in ice.

The remaining officers got off the ground looking near the entrance gate, two individuals drawing closer believed to be the persons responsible for the ice. One had long pink hair, red shirt and black skirt; the other silver hair, white jacket dark black fur trimmings on the cuffs and neck area. Soon as they came within a couple yards the ice around his body shattered.

"Something so flimsy won't hold me!" he yelled in a robotic tone looking to the ones that attacked.

He knew right away they were mages feeling magical presence from both. If members to a guild was the real question, but that wasn't important. All that mattered was competition and if they could fulfill that void that would satisfy his needs. Without warning two security officials fired and were quickly blasted down by the laser cannon. He wasted little time clearing the path of what remained of the security people focusing all his attention on both mages.

"Told yah we'd find him here," the woman stepped past her obvious associate roughly banging one fist over the armor, "That you in there Wernold Tuhi?"

" _How does she know my name? Who the hell are these people?!"_ he thought to himself.

The other tackled her to the ground just as the cannon aimed directly at her. The blast instead put a sizeable hole in the ground with dirt rising.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" her teammate scolded.

Jumping up and putting space between themselves and the enemy they felt more than confident the target would fall by their hands. Each got the feeling wouldn't be a walk in the park, and might even take more time than initially thought.

"Mind if I ask your names? Not that it'll matter after I've wiped you out of existence."

Without speaking looked at one another seeing no harm in answering the question.

"Lyon and Sherry of Lamia Scale. If you haven't figured it is my soul purpose to catch you…call it luck but had a feeling you'd strike here. She happened to be in town so agreed to help. Your previous attacks led me to believe you'd attack in a place like this. Figuring which town you'd end up next wasn't hard. If you don't want to be tracked I suggest a less predictable pattern of travel," Lyon told.

"I shall keep that in mind, truth is I never expected someone was following me. The name Lamia doesn't sound familiar but I'm flattered regardless. Create enough chaos and your name surfaces in the newspapers and not long after you become a target to guilds. The rush I get from it all is greater than either of you could understand. Let's forget all this talk and get straight to business!"

The area around his chest brightened discharging a huge blast which Sherry and Lyon eluded jumping in opposite directions to each other.

"Ice Make ice geyser," Lyon formed ice over the ground in front of him with spikes of ice rising and surrounding the armored body of the enemy.

The spikes did little damage unable to pierce through his armor. Lyon went on creating miniature eagles of ice sending them through the air, each connecting with Wernold's armor doing nothing.

"Did I mention my armor is highly resistant to Ice magic? Might as well give up now if that's all you've got in your arsenal."

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that!" Lyon darted toward him.

Realizing he might not pull it off on his own Sherry looked to the nearest unoccupied ride. By use of doll play magic she took over three, combining them together into one. The overall shape of the finished product took on something similar to the enemy but not quite as large. Controlling each limb charged her creation at Wernold. Perceiving it from the side he shot it down with two blasts.

"Ice Make Prison!" Lyon pronounced.

A cage of ice appeared around the criminal keeping him from moving. Sherry saw it as an opportunity, bringing her creation back to its feet. With little effort the enemy broke through the iced confinement devastating Sherry's ride doll with a missile fired from his chest. The section around the mouth opened unveiling more explosives finishing the job.

"Don't know what's considered overkill but that was sure damn near, hahaha."

Lyon clutched his fists going after the enemy full on with only the thought of taking him down. One hand out in front of him, he constructed a blade of ice.

"An ice blade? That's the best you could come up with ice boy, how very pathetic."

A stomp at the ground created shockwaves knocking Lyon off balance, losing hold of his sword falling helplessly to the ground.

"You're hardly worth my time ant…now where'd the other one go…" he rotated his body locking in on Sherry.

"Stay right where you are my little pretty, be a good girl and smile for the camera," Wernold smirked behind the hunk of metal, aiming the canon her way.

In a desperate attempt she tried taking over his armor using Doll Play Magic. Sherry quickly found she was unable to link.

Fully on guard she hurdled out of the way of the first blast. With the second it took time to do something he hadn't previously, charging the blast inside the cannon.

"Hate to give out bad news but you should be aware anyone or anything that takes on a fully charged blast of my cannon becomes nothing but ashes. Nice knowing you Sherry or whatever your name was."

"Ice Make Ice Tiger!" Lyon jumped to his feet creating a tiger made of ice running toward the giant adversary.

Like the rest his attempts it was struck down with little difficulty, and by that time the cannon was already charged. Sherry got off the ground running near top speed, but unfortunately the blast traveled much faster, its radius increasing ten times its usual size.

"Noooo!" Lyon shouted completely helpless.

The blast touched down with a bright flash followed by a loud bang. Debris filled the air and as things cleared a large crater was left in the ground, nothing remaining of Sherry! Lyon couldn't believe his eyes refusing to believe she was gone. She had retired from the guild after marrying. She'd been in town on business and for old times' sake asked if she'd join him on one final mission. He fully regretted the decision. No way could her life have ended so suddenly. It wasn't long before a robotic laugh came from Wernold.

"Now that's how you go out with a bang! Fourth of July came early for that bitch ahahaha."

Lyon tightened his fists as the reality of things set in. Mourning the loss would have to wait, the objection had not yet been completed. He bit back not allowing tears to surface.

"Bastard! You will pay for what you've done!"

"Is that right," the armored being turned Lyon's way, "Your ice magic is useless rendering you a comical opponent to someone of my level. Tell you what, I'm in a good mood. How about you leave now and save yourself from death. Squashing little flies doesn't interest me at the moment."

"After what you did to She…"

"That's enough."

Lyon was cut off by someone from above. Both he and Wernold gazed upward, Lyon's heart racing like crazy! Sherry was alive, held up in the arms of someone he'd never seen. Drifting downward the unknown set Sherry on her feet. Standing at 6'3, blue armor, red boots, red belt and cape, with a large S symbol over the chest didn't ring a bell. He walked past Lyon, the cape blowing back and forth with the wind.

"I saw and heard everything," he looked over his shoulder glimpsing at both Lyon and Sherry, "Stay out of this, I'll take care of things from here."

"Wait who are you, where the hell did you come from?" Lyon demanded.

"Superman," he replied looking to the gigantic criminal. "Anything further will have to wait. Things might get a bit shaky, if I were you two would get far away from here as you can."

"Who are you to give us orders?! I'm a member to Lamia Scale," Lyon spoke as Wernold charged another blast from inside the cannon. "One of the most powerful guilds in the kingdom of Fiore!"

The blast was nearly halfway charged aimed at them. Superman took another couple steps and with a flick of his index finger he sent Wernold soaring! He touched down nearly sixty yards the other way, Lyon and Sherry at lost for words! If possible their eyes would have dropped out of their sockets!

"Stay put," Superman only slightly looked at them before taking off into the air.

Flabbergasted to say the least, Sherry and Lyon looked each other in the face.

"Did my eyes play tricks on me or did he just do that with the flick of a finger?" Sherry asked.

Lyon had no answer, deciding not to reply. The only rational explanation was the red caped individual stored large portions of magic into the finger moments before using it on Wernold. Aside from Sherry and Lyon others around watched the battle unfold from afar. Arms crossed, Superman landed beside the fallen enemy.

"Surrender and turn yourself in and this won't escalate."

"As if I'd listen to some circus act dressed in red boots and a cape," the cyborg stood tall aiming the cannon at Superman's head.

In a quick blast of heat vision parts of the cannon were blown away and was no longer useable.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time to surrender, or else…"

"Fuck you!"

The section around the chest opened revealing a missile. Superman quickly froze it solid using his ice breath and pulled it out of place. Next he followed with an uppercut that sent the criminal eighty feet into the air and in blinding speed Superman awaited him up high. With his hands together he planted Wernold into the ground downward producing a massive crater. Moments later he appeared over the top of the defeated foe, pulling apart the armor like it was nothing. He reached in grabbing Wernold and flew him over to Lyon and Sherry.

"Can't say I'm familiar with this kingdom but trust you two are some form of law enforcement. If that's the case I leave him to you," Superman took off passing through the clouds and leaving behind an applauding crowd.

He, Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl agreed to perform additional searches after the first. During that time his ears picked up on what took place in the amusement park, and arrived quickly as he could.

Before involving himself he observed some of what went on from the skies, gathering Sherry and Lyon were members to a guild. He didn't know anything about guilds and could only assume it was some form of police force. Just as Wernold tried standing, Lyon knocked him out with a punch to the face. The mission didn't go as envisioned but the end result turned out the same. Reaching down Lyon lifted Wernold over his shoulder.

"Let's get going. Sorry I dragged you into this Sherry, forgive me."

"Don't mention it, all is well and we're alive. Can't wait to share this with Ren, he won't believe it," Sherry flashed her eyebrows looking to the clouds as he disappeared through them. "Superman…"

**To Be Continued**


	8. Strike

**The Justice Guild**

**CHP 8: Strike**

 

 

The first to complete their individual searches were Wonder Girl and Wonder Woman, relocating where the group agreed to meet. Neither came across anything of interest, only further solidifying what they already knew. Parts of the surrounding were similar to the earth they'd grown accustomed to, but just as many differences. Diana leaned against a tree looking to the sky, the moon covered by clouds. They stayed silent for most the time.

Nearly forty miles away Superman ripped through the sky. A hunch sat in the back of his mind and he wouldn't return till proven true or not. Elevating further through the sky he passed through earth's atmosphere finding himself in the solitude of space. Hovering in place he closed his eyes and focused senses. He was ready to put his suspicion to rest and move on from there.

He often went through the same process above the orbit of Prime Earth. Sometimes he used it to get away from everything but more commonly it served as a perfect position to listen in on the activities of the world. More than anything it worked as a great way of determining locations where most destructive crimes took place. His super hearing was certainly one of his more beneficial assets.

**XXX**

Neisa climbed from bed removing both towels off her body getting into a pair of black stockings, bra, panties and blue robe. Just as she walked toward the closet a knock at the door stopped her progress, turning and walking that way.

"What is it?" she opened the door to one of her closes friends and a member of the organization.

"May I come in?"

"Of course Kayley, you're always welcome in my presence. You came at the right time I was just about to get some fresh air on the balcony." she spoke opening the door fully.

Kayley Nisakih stood at 5'8, shoulder length dark purple hair, silver eyes and medium build. On her way in she let the door close behind, Neisa walking across the carpet and pouring each something to drink. A small kitchen area was positioned in corner of the room with a small refrigerator, oven and a couple cabinets. Handing a glass to Kayley they both stepped out onto the balcony. The night air was fresh, a pinch of light rain fell down in addition to a small breeze. Each found it quite refreshing. They'd been under extreme stress given the preparation for what was planned. Neisa had a hard time getting over the fact she had the main prize in her grasp and let it slip away just as quickly. Taking a small sip of what was inside the glass she set it over the small glass table.

"The real reason I came by was so I could hear about your small journey in depth. Tioex told me you encountered some pretty powerful people."

"You could say so," Neisa stared at the various stars in the sky, and thinking about a single of them got her more heated.

"Yes they're quite the bunch, indeed."

"Details, don't leave me hanging. We're basically like sisters so you must tell me more! Sisters don't keep secrets from each other."

Neisa smirked glimpsing at Kayley from the corner of her eye.

"Sure thing, but let's remember they're now here in Fiore. Who knows, maybe you'll get lucky and be assigned to the eventual unit that goes after them and recovers what is rightfully ours. All seemed to have separate unique abilities, I never got the chance to figure what however. The time spent inside their headquarters was brief."

"Sounds awesome…tell me about what you did see."

"It shouldn't have been humanly possible, and even now I don't know how he survived. A specific member from their group survived a direct hit from my Molten Radiance blast."

Kayley immediately placed a hand over her mouth in disbelief. Neisa felt the same way but didn't show it through her expression.

"They called themselves the Justice League, and though it wasn't for long I only felt a strong magical presence from only a single of them. This leads me to believe they aren't mages, but something else entirely."

"Sounds like fun, have you any idea of their current location?"

Leaning forward Neisa rested her chin over the railing looking to the trees and mountains in the distance.

"During my return from their base I purposely split them in three groups. It was a last second thing so I didn't have time to set the coordinates. I only have a rough idea of where the bat and woman carrying the Ovatrector are."

"Bat?" Kayley questioned, removing a strand of hair off her face.

"Well at least that's what he was dressed like. Regardless it's been hours since I encountered them in that forest and am sure they're long gone by now. It really doesn't matter how far they go, long as they have the Ovatrector in their possession we'll be able to track them. Only problem is the longer we wait the more time they have to regroup with their allies, which is why I don't understand master's decision. They're at a great disadvantage separated, but whatever. I'm not the one calling the shots and I'm not going to question them either."

"You can say that again…these next couple weeks should be interesting. Bumping heads with powerful guilds that'll try and get in our way is going to be a lot of fun. A battle with this Justice League is inevitable and I look forward to encountering them myself."

For the next couple minutes the two dark mages stayed silent enjoying the view below. They had no idea what the future had in stored for them but looked forward to finding out.

"Hey Neisa I've got an idea, but it has to stay between us, k."

"Sure…what is it?"

Elsewhere the train carrying Superboy, Lucy, Natsu, Zatanna and Happy stopped. Zatanna almost felt sorry for salamander, looking as though he was on the brink of death.

"Are you sure you don't want to rest your head on my leg? It might help some," Zatanna suggested.

Natsu was much too sick to reply and didn't move a muscle. There were quite a few more stops before the arrival to Magnolia. Time after time they went through the process of riding trains to reach destinations of jobs and the same when returning. Motion sickness to that degree wasn't a fun thing. Conner got a kick out of it. Natsu had such a tough confident personality and in the blink of an eye he became so helpless.

 _"Due to maintenance issues there will be a thirty to forty minute delay. We will have you to the next stop soon as we can. Thanks for your patience and understanding,"_ a voice spoke through an intercom.

"Ah that really sucks," Lucy's head dropped.

The doors to the train shot open with additional passengers stepping off.

"I think we should use this opportunity to stretch our legs and get a little fresh air," Zatanna stood from her seat. "Well at least I am."

Lucy did the same, both ladies departing through the open doors.

"Hey you gonna be alright alone if we take off for a bit?" Superboy asked tapping Natsu over the shoulder.

For several seconds he didn't say anything, letting out a loud groan.

"Sure gg go rright ahead, I I'll survive."

"You coming Happy, or staying?" Superboy asked.

"I'll stay and keep an eye on Natsu, you go right ahead."

Superboy took off through the open doors, quickly catching up with Zatanna and Lucy who hadn't gotten far.

**XXX**

Arms crossed and eyes out the window he noticed a large sign come into view reading, _"Magnolia."_ Finally was the thought that came to mind. Initially he figured it might be a long ride but never imagined a couple hours. Right across from him sat Erza and Starfire, both fast asleep and had been for the past hour. Starfire's head leaned against Erza's armored shoulder. Soon the train stopped giving off a loud buzz waking both. Sitting up, Erza gazed out the window.

"This is our stop," she stood as the doors flew open.

All at once they exited following Erza to the storage area near the back. Making certain everything was in place inside the wagon she grabbed hold of the rope pulling it along. Batman and starfire followed by her side and on their way down the hall spotted a clock. It was a little after six o'clock in the morning. They passed through and out onto the main road. Soon after homes of the town came into view. It was nothing like Gotham, buildings and structures much smaller.

Erza planned to escort them to the guildhall and afterward…blank? She didn't really plan that far ahead. Sure she could show them around the guild and maybe introduce them to other members, but what then? A lot of thoughts circulated in the back of her mind. They helped defeat the Gold Five Loxes, and though was something she could have done alone, she did appreciate the assistance. Both seemed like good people, and displayed exceptional fighting ability. Perhaps offering them a spot in Fairy Tail was an option. No doubt in her mind both would be immediate contributors. Giving it a little thought Erza eliminated the idea entirely.

"I'm sure you two will like the guildhall," Erza spoke breaking the silence.

She wondered what else to say, wanting to keep things from going awkward.

"You never really did tell me where you're from. I remember you saying something about a Tamaran but I'm not familiar with the name," Erza looked to Starfire.

Kori didn't answer, putting things in Batman's perspective. Letting outsiders know of their situation was dangerous, and would come off as preposterous.

"Why so shy all a sudden? You said something about a woman attacking and then being separated from your teammates. I'd love to hear more," Erza exclaimed.

During the train ride Starfire confirmed neither she nor Batman were members to a guild going far as not considering themselves mages, wizards or anything of the nature. Erza hoped they weren't secretly criminals. Individuals of their talents couldn't be regular citizens. They had to be associated with an institute, guild, something! Erza wasn't buying into either as typical civilians. Batman was obvious to pick out, but even Starfire dressed out of the norm.

"We were in a skirmish with a woman and through the duration of things we were relocated. Further details are irrelevant," Batman answered.

His reply only aroused Erza's curiosity further. From the get go it was obvious the bat didn't want to share information, but seemed the other had suddenly sided with him. They passed a select few townspeople, the streets mostly empty. The time of morning played a huge factor. Making a few turns onto the main road Erza pointed to a specific building.

"That's the Fairy Tail headquarters."

"Looks beautiful," Starfire complimented.

On first sight it looked close but the further they went the more Starfire realized just how far away it really was. Nearly fifteen minutes passed before they arrived in front of the guild. Erza guided them through the front entrance. Only a couple members were present, each of which instantly reacting to the sight of the Prime Earth heroes. It was still early, the sun barely climbing over the mountains. A variety of members were out on missions, and others wouldn't be around until a couple hours. The expressions around were mixed, but seeing the unknowns with a member of the guild brought a sense of comfort.

"Good to see you back Erza," Mirajane approached from a far corner of the room. "Who are your friends?" she asked joyfully with a grin.

Releasing her hold on the rope, she partially looked back.

"They're Batman and Starfire. During my latest mission I got into a bit of trouble and luckily they were around to assist me."

"Nice to meet you both…I'm Mirajane," she shook hands with Starfire.

"A lot of people call me Starfire but go by Kori as well, which ever you prefer is fine by me."

Just as Mira reached out to properly greet the Dark Knight he bypassed her! Erza grimaced going after him from behind.

"That's no way to act when someone is introducing themselves to you! Where do you think you're going?"

She grabbed the back of his cape attempting to stop him. Macao, Reedus, Laki, Nab and Max had no intention of getting involved. When Erza was on edge it was best to stay out of her way. Pulling her along Batman stopped in front of a board, examining it for a couple seconds.

"This is how you come across job offers," upon closer inspection he noticed different names on the job listings. "How do you people decide which person takes what?" he asked turning and facing her.

Erza's mouth partially dropped open. It felt as though he didn't listen to a thing she said.

"Listen," she frowned pulling him in close. "You're a guest and as a guest you can't just walk passed someone when they're tryi…"

"Forget about it," Mira positioned herself between them. "It's really no big deal Erza. Besides it isn't polite to get angry at a guest," Mira slowly removed Erza's hands off him. "You asked how we members select jobs right?"

She looked directly at the Caped Crusader and he nodded.

"Truth is the jobs are open to anyone and whoever pulls it off the board first, is entitled to that job. Unless of course is one of these," Mira moved her finger across the board over a section labeled S class. "These missions are reserved only for S class mages within the guild, which is only a select few of us," Mira informed.

Both hands in his pockets Macao marched forward.

"I can't read minds and never will. Was your purpose for bringing them here to potentially add them as new members to Fairy T…"

"No!" Erza shouted, a frown directed at the cape crusader.

Starfire couldn't help but grin, since their defeat of the Gold Five Gold Loxes she detected a connection between the two. Whether it was good or bad was yet to be seen, but hoped Erza wouldn't try killing him at some point.

"Like I said before, they helped with a mission and in return I promised to bring them back to our guild as a tour. There isn't very many throughout Fiore that wouldn't love the chance to get a glimpse inside our base."

"And it's time we leave," Batman said.

It had been on his mind since beginning their journey to Magnolia. The woman after the rock like object connected to his belt could return at any time, probably with a larger group. She seemed poised to get her hands on the Ovatrector and would stop at nothing until she did. It was because of that he didn't want himself or Starfire near Erza, Fairy Tail, or anyone for that matter.

"Come now you can at least stay for another hour, by then you'll get the chance to meet others of our guild. It doesn't make sense you came all this way just to come in and turn around. Get comfortable and stay awhile."

"Thanks for the offer Mirajane," Batman began his way toward the exit. "Time to go."

With one hand over the doorknob he noticed Starfire hadn't budged.

"We can't stay," he glared pushing the door open and exiting.

Arms held down by her sides, she clutched her fists and followed. The door closed behind them and Mirajane looked to Erza.

"The masked one is quite the people person isn't he?" Mira said with noticeable sarcasm in her tone.

"You can say that again," Max added.

Erza didn't reply and truthfully felt they were hiding something. Part of her wanted to find out what. Down the steps Starfire went after the Dark Knight.

"Ok let's hear it, why are we leaving?!"

"If you didn't already forget we have this," Batman pointed to the Ovatrector. "They will be back for it. I'm surprised up to this point that woman hasn't returned. Until this whole thing is sorted out we can't associate with anyone. We'd put them in danger."

Starfire groaned but then took a deep breath and thought things over.

"Guess you're right," she lowered her head looking to the ground. "We probably shouldn't have agreed to travel to Magnolia in the first place. The whole time Erza was at risk just for being with us."

"That's what I was getting at, but you never gave me the chance to explain."

Starfire and Batman walked down the road turning the corner and making their way to the rooftops. She had no idea where they'd go next and planned on leaving it to Batman. Not even a minute later a dark purple vortex appeared above them. Over fifteen individuals touched down in front of them, the portal closing shortly after. One out of the group caught their attention, 5'9, long green hair, purple eyes and that same over confident smirk.

"It's her!" Starfire pointed.

"That's right and if you don't give up the Ovatrector you will both die," she threw her hair back. "Don't believe I ever properly introduced myself, I'm Neisa Aiko. Forget trying to play hero and give us what is ours!"

Beside her was another woman, purple hair and silver eyes. The rest were covered in silver armor from head to toe. Batman couldn't believe how convenient their entrance was. Just a minute ago they were on the subject of them, and the next here they are.

"Gee that's funny because I don't see your name on it. If you want it so badly come and get it," Starfire dared using a finger.

Before another move Batman threw down three smoke bombs gliding to the surface down below. With their numbers a fight on the rooftops would become congested. Starfire, Neisa and everyone else followed.

"If you aren't gonna hand it over, we'll just have to kill you. Breaks my heart, it's really a shame," Neisa smirked.

"You said they were do-gooders right?"

Neisa slowly looked to Kayley.

"Yeah sure…what's your point?"

Generating a ball of energy/electricity combination Kayley fired it off at a nearby home! The impact instigated a loud bang blowing through the bricks like it was nothing.

"Nooo!" Starfire shouted.

"Give us the Ovatrector or we attack the townspeople!" Neisa licked her lips.

Starfire blitzed forward tackling Kayley to the ground. Batman went straight for Neisa but his path blocked by seven of the armored persons. The others went to the aid of Kayley.

"A fight with us is pointless bat, give me the damn Ovatrector!"

Batman pulled two batarangs from his utility belt.

"Boys, kill him," Neisa gave the order pointing at the dark knight.

Doing as she asked they went at him. Hands around the throat of Kayley, Starfire perceived three henchmen come at her from behind. She flipped up at the last second eluding their attempted attack. People from the surrounding homes came out onto the streets observing. Kayley immediately took advantage zapping five different individuals, watching them tumble to the ground. Screams from others followed as everyone ran back inside.

"How could you?!" Starfire snapped, darting downward at top speed.

She was blasted out of the air by one of the armored mages. Batman flipped over the first of them, kicking him in the back of the head. He dodged the fist of another, twisting his arm kneeing him in the face. He countered a kick from his left, with a few jabs to the torso. A blast from behind knocked him over in which two took hold of his arms keeping him in place. Neisa walked toward him, her eyes on the rock.

"Well this turned out a lot easier than predicted. Oh well, guess it's for the better."

Just as she took another step someone appeared out of nowhere punching at her face. Neisa toppled over the ground. Batman instantly powered out of the hold over him. He took both guards down in a couple strikes. Blue skirt, long scarlet hair and silver armor, stood the lone mage her gaze squarely on him.

"Looks like you could use some help," Erza spoke looking his way. "And in return I want you to fill in some of the blanks for us."

"Us?" Batman raised an eyebrow beneath the cowl.

He soon realized Erza wasn't alone, Macao and Mirajane coming into view. The three perceived things from afar and once the unidentified group attacked residents of Magnolia, it was clear what needed to happen.

"Fine, but let's save the chat until after this is settled," Batman replied.

Rubbing at her jaw Neisa stood to her feet spotting the Fairy Tail mark over Erza's arm.

"Shit, this isn't good," she murmured.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
